Stuck in a Game2
by Indi-101
Summary: The insanity continues! Come join, Kate, Andrea, Erika, Link, Chi and a new friend in their adventures of Majora's Mask. This is going to be a different re-telling of the story for sure!
1. Chapter One

Kate: I'm back! Who missed me! Guess what time it is? Another Stuck in a Game! Huzzah! Let's rejoice!

Erika: Yay! And you just had to write this while I was at work... I like it when I can read the story while you write it.. But it's good to be back!

Andrea: Ooo, we're back! And I didn't miss you Kate, but I do miss fire... -lights match- Fire!

Summary: The insanity continues! Come join, Kate, Andrea, Erika, Link, Chi and a new friend in their adventures of Majora's Mask. This is going to be a different re-telling of the story for sure!

Kate: Just like the summary says the stupidity continues! Ha! Erika.. If you please!

Erika: -Adjusts reading glasses- Disclaimer... We don't own any part of the Zelda corporation nor all characters other than a few selected ones that belong to us.. Including ourselves, a fairy and the new person.. So we don't own Zelda...

Andrea: Here's chapter one of the New stuck in a game!  
**  
Chapter One**

"So let me get this straight.. You saw a 'My little pony' come across your bedroom and was about to stab you with a knife last night? Somehow I don't believe you.." Erika said dryly.. The tall girl combed back a few strands of her blonde hair that found their way to her face. "I think it was probably all a dream... Or nightmare to be more correct.." She turned around and allowed herself to fall on the big brown couch. Erika kicked off her white sneakers and relaxed. She was just wearing a plain black shirt with short shorts.

"I swear to Tyr that I saw a pink 'My little pony' come to me with a knife!" Kate pleaded. Kate was in her normal, blue jeans and a white shirt.. Her red hair was magically in a pony tail for once.. Considering Kate always wore her hair in her face.. "Erika, what's the weirdest thing that has ever happened to you?"

"I was in a video game.. And I was turned into a Zora.. And I saved the world and was there for seven years.. What's your point?"

"If you told that to any person they wouldn't believe you.. So the 'My little pony' could have been out to kill me! You know, weirder things have happened." Kate turned around and sat herself on the total gym. She picked up the X box controller and resumed her game.

"What game is that?" Erika asked, watching the pretty female character in red run across the screen.

"Jade Empire, which I got it about a month ago.. Isn't it cool! Nothing beats running around with barely nothing on in a fortress in the cold mountains.. I miss those winter days.."

"I prefer summer.. At least it's close anyhow.. It's May twelve right?"

Kate checked her watch, "yep. You have to watch this!"

Radiant Jen Zi ran to a group of people. After each of them said a little bit, Kate was finally able to choose some dialogue to say. She picked "I came back for Sky." The screen focused on the guy in blue and had his hair up. He lifted an eyebrow and had one of the weirdest looks on his face. "You wha...?" He said.

Kate started to laugh, "That's the only reason why I do the romances! That one clip! It's so funny!"

Erika stared at her friend, "It's cute and all but are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes!" Kate said in a high squeaky voice. "Just a bit hyper!"

"Kate, your leg is moving..."

Kate looked down and saw her foot tapping madly, "I told you I was hyper! I had three pops before both of you came over!" Kate looked at the screen and started to scream, as she saw the two game characters kissing. "This game should be rated A for adults! Not M for mature!"

"You shouldn't be playing this game if its rated M for mature, since we can all tell.. You have not one spec of maturity... Do you smell smoke?" Erika asked taking a whiff of the air.

"I smell... Nothing..." Kate sneezed.. "Maybe because of my hay fever... It's probably Andrea setting my brother's bed on fire.. Again.."

"Kate, this is your basement.. And what happened last time she did this?"

"He broke my neverwinter discs.. Oh my Tyr! We have to stop her!" Kate ran to the door beside her and opened it.

Andrea was standing in the middle of the room burning a pillow. She smiled, looking at the two with an innocent face. "I wasn't cheating on my pyro rehab. I swear!" The short black haired teen pleaded. Kate and Erika looked at the fire and back to her.

"Andrea, you burned my brother's bed.. Again.. Burn all the 'My little ponies' but not the bed!" Kate sighed. "There goes another copy of my discs..."

"Maybe we have to go take Andrea to the 'special' doctor." Erika suggested.

"They'll hook her up with drugs and then she'll go insane! She'll claim the NHL is spying on us with satellites and trying to steal our credit card numbers. She'll get a tank and go berserk then shoot the satellite out! Then Darth Vader is going to come and destroy us all! Because he's the owner of the whole NHL but they didn't tell us! So the NHL is the Dark side. I heard they have cookies!"

Kate grabbed a white chalkboard and started to doodle Darth Vader surrounded with Little Ponies. "And the My Little Ponies are his dark Jedi!"

Erika sighed, "Kate, you've been watching too many Simpsons and Star Wars. And that's the stupidest things I've heard."

"I've said stupider.." Kate crossed her arms.

"I can't recall you saying anything stupider than that.."

"A little Pony that was pink and had a big smile tried to suffocate me with my pillow. Then tried to stab me to death last night."

"I take it back.. You've said stupider.. Splinter Cell!" Erika crouched over and rolled on the floor. She got up but was still crouching. She looked side to side and slowly backed her way out of the room. She slipped behind the corner and popped her head out. Erika quickly looked from side to side with shifty eyes and withdrew her head.

"And that is!" Andrea asked.

"It's Splinter Cell! The makers of the game act like this.. At least on camera.. They dressed themselves like the main guy and went around doing this. Ever since showing Erika those movies, she's obsessed with being a spy."

"Agent blue! Do you hear me?" Erika looked at Kate with her head around the corner. "Agent blue?"

"Roger, I hear you loud and clear Agent Red!" Kate looked over at the bed, which was engulfed in flames... "Agent Red, get some water! Code red! Code Red! Fire!"

The three teens ran in different directions and returned with a bucket of water each. They threw the water onto the bed putting out the flames. "Mission completed! Agent Red out!" Erika did a 'Splinter Cell' out of the room.

"What's up with Erika lately?" Andrea asked nudging Kate in the arm as they walked out of the room.

"She's happy in the head I think... Sometimes she's as serious as a teacher, the next... She's acting like an eight year old. She either had ten pounds of chocolate or it has to do something about Tale of Two Cities being finished. Erika has been quite happy since she did the last exam.. Too bad she'll become her normal self when the poetry unit comes by."

"And why aren't you going crazy?"

"Do you expect me or any of us not to go crazy without sugar! I think not. Besides my mom took out most of the sugar junk.. She's been brain washed by Dr. Phil... Curse him and his stupid weight loss and healthy eating! That gives me an idea!" Kate ran up the stairs.

Andrea walked towards the picture of fireworks on the wall. "Fire... Fire..."

Erika was lying on the floor, "what am I doing?" She got up and brushed herself off, "Andrea, get away from that picture... You're not going to light anymore things in this house on fire!"

Andrea moaned and sat on the couch. She mumbled to herself. Kate came back with a book with Doctor Phil on the cover. "Andrea you can burn this book, outside and not right now... You already lit my brother's bed on fire..."

"Is it me, or does this remind you of the night we got sucked in..." Erika said, looking at her friends.

"Yep! And I haven't told you... But I finally got the story done! IT took me a few months but I have it all typed out... All one hundred and thirty six pages!"

"Too bad you left out some of the good details!" Erika started to laugh. "You forgot to add the part where the kids in the lost forest started to chase Link around because they wanted the mask for free. Or the other time where Andrea tripped and fell all the way down Death Mountain.. Or.." Erika was on the floor laughing, she tried to speak. Her face was red, Kate had a clue what she was going to say next.

"And yes I left out the best part of our wedding, and of course I know we got officially married. But! I'm a widow.. People still ask me why my martial status on my profile is widowed. And Erika, remember that one time. You know that one time.."

Erika stopped laughing and gave Kate an evil glare. "Don't say a thing!"

"But I will say what you did and you don't want no one else to know!"

"What! What are you guys talking about anyway?" Andrea asked.  
"Just something Erika did in the game.. It's not a big deal but I'm not going to tell. Just to make you wonder and Erika paranoid. Besides I don't want to die in real life.. Maybe in the game. Oh and Andrea."

"Ya?"

"You're rubbing two hockey sticks together..."

"What's so bad about that?" The pyro looked at Kate confused.

"Those are my dad's signed hockey sticks.. And they won't make a fire.."

"Damn!" Andrea threw the hockey sticks behind her and pouted.

Erika sat on the couch and played with her hair. "Maybe, we should play a bit of Zelda.. At least that will be nice.."

"Kate, get the sixty four!" Andrea ordered. "Kate? Where is she?"

"BOO!"

"AHH!" Erika and Andrea jumped. Kate was behind the couch with the console in her hands.

"Yay for Kate being sneaky! You should have seen the look on your faces... Can I say priceless!" Kate happily skipped to the TV and plugged in all the wires. "Who wants to play first?" No one responded, "fine I'll play!" Kate popped in a golden game of Majora's Mask and took the controller. She sat down with the other two on the couch.

Kate dropped the controller as a smile crept up on her face. Andrea and Erika looked at her puzzled. "Kate what got you happy all of a sudden?" Erika asked.

"It's white!"

Andrea looked at the screen, "so it's white? What's up with that anyway?"

"Game...Game!" Kate was shaking with excitement. Andrea and Erika were still a bit puzzled.

"The white screen seems to have reminded Kate of something.. Or maybe something is going to hap... Oh! I know!" Erika smiled at the screen. Andrea looked at the two daydreaming girls.

"What's the big deal with the white screen! It's not like something weird is going to happen.. And then we'll be sucked into the second Zelda game Kate just put in... CHI!" Andrea faced the screen.

"Do you think we'll really be sucked in again?" Erika asked.

"Maybe.." Kate shrugged and watched the white screen.

An hour went by and nothing happened. "Aw! And I thought it was going to happen again! My bad!" Andrea crossed her arms and made a pouting face. Kate crawled over to the Nintendo and pushed the restart button. Kate crab-walked back quickly and latched herself to Erika's leg.

"Kate, why are you on my leg?"

"Andrea grab onto Erika!" Lights started to come from the TV. "We're going in!" A bright flash consumed the room.

Kate opened her eyes as she was still holding onto Erika's leg. Swirls of lights were all around them indifferent colours and sizes. Andrea was nowhere in sight, "pretty lights.. And we're floating!" Kate said.

"Where's Andrea? She did get sucked in with us, right?"

"I dunno!" The two girls started to scream as they fell out of nowhere. Their stomachs felt like they were turning inside out. "Erika! Remember to find me at the town! In the North part!" Everything went blurry for the two girls.

* * *

A thud was heard near a rotten log. Dust rose from behind it. The little fairy hovering alone made her way to where the noise had come from. She looked over the log and turned yellow in delight and excitement. "Willow!"

* * *

Kate: Yay! One done! A lot more to go!

Erika: Good to see ya writing again!

Andrea: Hoped you enjoyed it! Until next chapter!

Kate: I'm so going to have fun with this one!


	2. Chapter Two

Kate: Good to see ya guys alive XD Haha! Up for a second round! Let's see if I can get this done before the new Zelda comes out this fall! Thanks for all the reviews XD And I don't want any kitty cats after me O.O

Erika: Wow, so many people are happy to see this back up O.O

Kate: I know.. And I have a challenge it seems...

Andrea: Fire! Long live Fire! My job will never be done!

Erika: That's true o.O

Kate: Gratz to Dark Angel who reviewed first! Thumbs up to you! Ha! Here's the second chapter! I'll try to make this as long or longer than the first! YA!

Chapter Two

Erika:

I felt something heavy on top of me. I lifted my head and it felt like it was spinning. Man, it hurt! More than that one time I hit my head on the corner of the one speaker and that seemed like someone shot me in the head! But this feeling topped it all! I felt cold stone on the back of my legs and arms. I snapped open my eyes. A sign was right next to me, "Come deposit money in the bank! We like to steal your money with interest! If we didn't what kind of a bank would we be?" That bank sounded, err.. Reliable.. I tried to move my legs, but a huge black lump was on top of them. I kicked my leg up and hit something hard with my knee.

"OW!" The lump got off of me and jumped up. Oops.. I kicked Kate... I've been wanting to do that for a while now.. revenge.. sweetest thing on Earth!

Kate stood beside me. She was a bit different somehow... She had a huge black cloak covering her with strange silver symbols going down the side. When she jumped up the hood fell back exposing her face. Her face was the same as last time except for one thing. She had strange copper and silver tattoos on her forehead and near her eyes. I couldn't tell what she was wearing because of the cloak. A smile crept up on her face as she examined her black leather gloves. "Sweet! I'm a...!"

"You're a...?" I asked as I slowly got up.. my head still hurt..

Kate placed her head back over her face. It covered her eyes, and I could only see some hair and a creepy smile. "I'm one with the shadows! I can't believe it! I'm either a necromancer or a shadow dancer! This is just sweet!" Kate jumped with joy.

"But why would you be wearing such ridiculous robes?" I was trying to suppress my laughter.. Kate did look a bit like a Dark Jedi from the video games she's shown me. If she were a necromancer then she'd be a weakling!

I looked at my hands. It was good to be back again! My nice white rubbery skin, my webbed fingers... The nice blue markings among my body and my ultra sharp fins on the forearms.. It was good to be a Zora again. I felt my back where my two trusty blades were.

Kate brushed off her black robe, "I think it's cool! Besides I have to be dark anyway!"

"I have a question... why would your appearance change? I'm still the same I think... You look like you went to a Goth store or the Dark Side."

"Maybe we change because we want to.. I admit, I've been obsessed with shadows lately.. I love pretending to be a Shadow Dancer.. So maybe our personalities shape our characters and what we want to look like.. I clearly know you like blue, and curved swords.. And you like Zoras.. So there.. You're a Zora.. It's just my theory that I've been working on!"

"Impressive! You may have a point. Can you see with that hood?"

"Of course I can! Let's go explore! I bet we're in clock town!" Kate turned ninety degrees and started to march forward.

"Ah, Kate...?"

"Ya?" Kate rammed into a stall and fell to the ground. "I see turtles!" Kate was waving her head back and forth.. Or at least I think she was.. It's hard to tell with the oversized hood.

"There's something sticking in my back!" Kate whined as she got up. She put her hand behind her cloak and pulled out a huge halberd. Kate's smile widened as she ran her fingers among the cool steel. From her obsession of them... She was going to start parading any moment... "I GOT A HALBERD!" Kate ran holding the halberd in her hands.

The people around us, didn't take Kate running around with a Halberd good.. A man cautiously walked up to Kate and turned white. I guess Kate being dressed up in all black, without her eyes showing and a halberd in the hand. He pointed a finger at her and it was shaking pretty badly. It was hard to take the man really seriously since he was in tiger shorts.. but by the look on his face, he seemed scared. "De...Dem... DEMON! A DEMON IS AMONG US!" The man screamed as he ran the other direction. Kate shrugged.

"Kate, maybe you should put away the Halberd at least.. I think you're scaring the people.." Lots of eyes were staring at us. Kate put the Halberd back behind her cloak.

"Happy?"

"Yes." Kate walked a few steps forward and ran into a pole. I really had to suggest that she'd take the hood off.. I smacked myself in the face.. She either had to get seeing-eye dog or stop wearing her hood like that.

"Kate, I highly suggest you take the hood off. It may look good but.. You are as blind as a bat... We can't have you ramming into every pole.." I did a laugh at picturing Kate just ramming into the same pole, over and over.

"No! I refuse to remove the hood!" Kate grabbed the ends of it.

"It's not that big of a deal if we take it off. I mean, it's only a hood..."

"Just a hood?" Kate yelled in my face. She bared her teeth at me... an odd move indeed. I thought I was seeing things but I saw fangs.. Maybe it's just the sun that was in my eyes. I reached for the hood but Kate grabbed my wrist. "I don't think so.." She said in a low tone. I backed off. Wow, someone loved their hood...

I sighed. So, I had to walk around with some blind person.. But the person was blind because they wouldn't take their damn hood off. It did make her look every evil and mysterious, but I just wanted to get small peep what was under it.

We walked to the south end of the town and ended up by a narrow stream. A small bridge was next to the wall with a bell beside it. I took advantage of the flower patch near the water and relaxed. Kate sat on the bench near the bell. She tapped the bell and looked over towards the door on the other side. Or was she looking at me? It was so hard to tell with that hood on!

"Kate, I've seen your face already.. Why don't you take the hood off?" I called out to her.

Kate turned her head and looked at me. Two silver orbs came from the darkness of the hood. She shook her head and turned back to the door. Were those her eyes glowing, or was I seeing things again?

I crept over... I just had to see what was the big deal about me not seeing her face! Kate was softly humming a familiar song. I grabbed the hood and was just about to bring it back.. But Kate grabbed my wrist and started to squeeze even harder than before. I could have sworn any harder would make my wrist snap. I saw her smile, "Erika don't think about removing the hood!"

"Are you a vampire now?" I asked. She did seem like one.

"Nooo.. Because if I were, I'd be completely covered and besides, I'm not a vampire!"

"What are you then?"

"Good question." She got up and walked away. Kate was being a bit.. Dramatic over her hood..

"Kate, you're being dramatic about this.. Just like the one Romeo and Juliet movie!" I grinned. I knew the over-acting in that movie would make her change her mind. That was a cheesy movie.. Kate shivered and turned around.

"I am not being over dramatic!" She growled.

"Yes, you are. At this moment you're being like Romeo. So stop acting like this and remove the hood already."

"Are you sure you want me to? Because once you see this, you won't think of me as the same.." Kate put her hand on the hood.

"I want to see what the big deal is!"

"I've gotten something new since.. Well, you last saw me in the street. I felt it growing in.. Here's what I'm hiding."

Kate slowly pulled the hood away. Her hair was a different colour.. At least it had a different colour tint to it. It fell loosely to her shoulders. When I saw what was on her head, I understood what she meant.

"Oh!"

* * *

Andrea:

"WILLOW! WILLOW! WILLOW!" Chi said, as she circled my head. I got up and sat on the log. The fairy rested on my lap. "It's been so long! I've been waiting for you to come back for months!"

"I missed you too, Chi!" I patted her small head.

I looked around. It seemed we were in some dark forest of some kind. The trees were twisted and black.. Those trees would make a great forest fire.. Imagine the magnitude of the fire! I felt drool escape from the corners of my mouth. Chi was looking at me, "you've changed."

"I have?"

"Ya.. Your hair is different.. It's black with green highlights and it's short too with no braid or anything, and I notice you've gotten rid of your old tunic. You're wearing something with oversized sleeves and it runs to your shins.. It's a robe I think."

I looked down. Indeed, I was wearing a robe. That's cool! My staff was attached to the robe belt and it was red! Red was the colour of fire.. And fire is great! I wonder what was with the change of clothing and hair. Most important, can I still cast Din's Fire? And where are Kate and Erika? I looked around and heard someone coming towards us.

A small orange pony galloped around the corner, and then I saw him. I smiled as I saw Link riding baby Epona. She was so adorable when she was little! Link stared at me. What was his problem? I was real, but he kept staring at me oddly. "Hello? Link?" I waved my hand in front of his face. He continued to stare... did he see a ghost or what? I made a small fireball in my hand and threw it to Link. It caught on his hat, starting a new fire.. Fire... Link panicked as he threw the cap onto the ground and stomped on it. "Hi." I waved.

"Willow?" Link was still staring.. Why did he put the fire out? It was so beautiful! "It's been awhile.." Link came up to me and touched my cheek. "Ok, you're real.. I thought for a second.. You were a ghost, sorry for staring!"

"Hi Link! Where's Navi?" I noticed the annoying little bundle of blue wasn't hovering around. "And why is Chi with you?"

Link scratched the back of his head. "Navi 'disowned' me. She said how I was a complete idiot and I should get better friends. Since you left, Chi can't leave me alone. That fairy burnt down my house three times since you left. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not believing your ridiculous tale.."

"Don't worry about it!" Why was he saying sorry for that? It wasn't that big of a deal.

Chi came flying by, "Link! You made a mistake. I've burned your house down five times. Twice you were in the lost woods... Wait... Make that six.. I burnt it down right before you left.. Sorry!" Link was clenching his fist.

"Get back here!" Link called to Chi as she flew around in circles. Link trailed the fairy. I wish I could have seen Link's face when he saw the fire consume his house. But the fire would have been more priceless. Just imagine that huge tree house engulfed in flames.. It made me feel good when I tried to picture it. Fire...

* * *

Kate: Haha! The hood! I love it!

Erika: o.O You've turned into.. Something new..

Andrea: She's a vampire now O.O

Kate: I am NOT a vampire! XD Hoped you enjoyed it!

Andrea: Fire report.. Objects burned.. Link's hat.. and we learned that also his house was burned awhile ago. Go Chi!

Erika: Random scene of stupidity! They're back!

**RANDOM SCENE OF STUPIDITY! **

What the? Is that really you? 

Erika:

Something was crushing my legs.. The weight was unbearable! I tried to move my legs but I couldn't get them to budge! I looked down to see a huge brown lump on them. Maybe that was Kate, I wasn't sure. She either gained a lot of weight or I had come very weak! "Kate!" I hissed at the lump. It had to be her, she was holding onto my leg when I we were being sucked in. "Kate, you're too heavy. Get off my legs please! Before you crush them! I've lost feeling in them now.."

"Oh sorry!" A low voice bellowed. Kate offered me a hand, I couldn't help but stare. She was a Goron! The only thing different with her was that she actually had a curves and such. She wasn't a big fat thing. So that is what a female Goron looks like.. How odd for Kate to be a Goron…

"Kate! You're a Goron!"

Kate looked at me weird, "are you feeling alright fish?" Kate had to know it was me! This was a bit strange.

"Kate are you all right?"

"Who's Kate?" The Goron asked puzzled.

"Stop playing games with me! I know it's you Kate!"

"My name is Dandy.. Not Kate.."

"You're Kate and bet a hundred rupees you are!"

A person wearing a black cloak and hood came walking by. They strolled by, licking the ice cream cone in their hands. "Hi, Erika!" The person said. Wait, was that Kate?

"Kate?"

"Yes?" So Kate wasn't the Goron...

"Come on Fish.. Give me my one hundred rupees!" I dug out my wallet and handed the Goron her rupees... At least I had a lot saved up from last time..


	3. Chapter Three

Kate: -Reading reviews- Erika, I got another request for someone to be in the story :D

Erika: o.O You get a lot of those. Ah, it's from Karl.

Kate: I will state this for the last time... -Puts on novelty glasses with a big nose on them- I, Kate, am going to say this for one more time! Please do not request to be in the actual story :D I've been asked before (Lots of times) and I do this just to be fair.. Because we all know.. Let one in and you have to let everyone in! So if you don't like it that you can't be in the story :( Maybe you should move to where I am and become a friend of mine / Sorry for the inconvenience but the furthest you'll get into the story are during the random scenes... Thank you and have a nice day!

Andrea: Karl does bring up a point, there is a lack of male characters...

Kate: If everyone wants a male character then I can simply add one :) Or if they don't I'm cool with it XD. Come on... Link is like ten guys in one! So there's him being surrounded by five girls ;) Thanks for the reviews guys! And a fellow Nwn Player O.O There's more of you! I was glad someone guessed it ;) Maybe I liked Valen's race a little too much.. And it's great to play video games! Hehehe! As Andrea would say about homework...

Andrea: BURN! BURN!

Erika: Hehe! Here's chapter three!

Chapter Three

Erika:

Kate had changed a little in those ten minutes. Nothing was that odd.. She had a pair of small twisted black horns and ice blue eyes and her hair had a purple tint to it. I still wonder why she tries covering herself up, because it's not that bad.

She sat on the bench with the hood on once again. Kate smiled to me, as I was getting a bit bored. She was having fun dipping her hand into the water and splashing the nearby birds with it. I walked over, "so Kate, where do you think Andrea could be? She can't be far, can she? You know this game better than any of us."

Kate stretched, "she should be in some creepy woods with Link if she starts with him again. They have quite some time before they come to town. If you're bored we can play some games around. What do you say?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Anything is better than doing nothing."

"Just grand! To the bomb game place that I forgot the name of! I want to try something, maybe... just maybe, you can blow up the couple that's kissing in the centre! That would be sweet!" Kate was quiet for a moment or two. She got up, grabbed my hand and marched forward. "Then we'll go get a room at the Stock Pot Inn, if I remember the name correctly. Then we'll go to the milk bar! This will be fun!" She stopped, "and maybe scare people with my new look! Or maybe go lurking in the shadows and pit pocket people!"

"Steal from people?" I lifted an eyebrow.

"I have this urge to steal! When I see you with that huge wallet on your belt.. I just want to take it! I have this weird feeling to go tip toeing in the shadows.. This light burns!" Kate let go of my hand and took cover in the shadows. "Let's go!"  
While we were walking I looked at Kate. She was smiling, as she counted rupees from a bag. Wow, she did save a lot of rupees from last time around. That bag with my name looked familiar... Wait a minute! I looked down to my belt. My bag was gone! "Kate! You stole my rupees!" She tilted her head at me.

"Sorry! I couldn't help it!" What was up with her? She gave me my rupees back. I guess everything was good... expect one thing! My lucky purple rupee was gone! How dare she take it?

"Kate! You still have my lucky purple rupee!"

"Purple rupee? Oh that rupee! Look behind your ear." Kate kept walking. I reached behind my ear and there was the shiny purple rupee. What the hell! It wasn't there a minute ago. I was so curious how Kate has changed from last time.

People were busy until they saw us. Everyone stopped with what they were doing and stared at us. Maybe they don't see Zoras a lot or could it be the fact that some person in all black was tip toeing her way through the shadows. I wanted to know what was going on and wanted to stop Kate who was walking in front of me. I grabbed her hood making it fall down. We heard a gasp from every person around us. All eyes were on Kate. She blushed and shrugged.

"It's just a Zora!" She pointed to me. They kept staring with their mouths open. "Me?" she continued, "What's wrong with me? I'm only a tiefling.." Everyone looked at her puzzled, "half demon...?" Everyone turned white as they dropped their tools and everything and ran. They rushed panicking in all directions. A group of soldiers marched up to us. I could see their shaking knees as they talked to Kate. She smiled, exposing a small sharp fang, "everyone is scared of me.. Cute!" She looked at the guards.

"Please madam... The Mayor requests a meeting with you..."

"Sure! We have nothing better to do.. Come on Erika." Kate grabbed me by the hand and dragged me up a couple of staircases.

* * *

Kate:

The mayor of Clock town spun around in his big chair. He was a small man. I bet I could crush him easily with my hands. Why am I thinking these thoughts? He looked at both of us and nodded. "A unique individual you are.. Maybe you should try acting more normal. The carnival is coming and I don't want total freaks walking on our streets. Especially you! You're scaring my people and me! Why do you have to be so creepy looking? Take that hood off and while your at it, take the cloak off as well!"

"The hood.. Yes. The cloak, Nay!" I protested. He was nuts that I'd have take off my cloak. I already looked freaky enough. The last thing I'd need was to the people see my tail or wings that I might have and my huge Halberd. That would make me seem even friendlier! I took off my hood and the Mayor shivered with fear. And he wanted me to take the hood off..

"Ok, go off and enjoy my city. Please try not to scare as many people.. They may get used to you by the carnival.. That gives me an idea! You are going to be my carnival advertisers! I'll just claim that you two are dressed up to get people in the spirit of the occasion! Then they won't stare at you like that.. Please, go now and talk to my wife about the idea.."

If I remembered correctly the wife was the fat woman in the yellow dress. We walked out of the office, and of course got a good share of odd looks. We walked into the Mayor's Wife office. She looked at us with glowing eyes and dropped her tea cup. With her red lipstick lips she smiled at us. This was certainly different. A short Zora was sitting next to her and he was wearing a funny hat with a small vest to complete the look. I knew he was the Indigo-Go's band manager. The wife got up and wobbled over towards us. She took Erika's hand and shook it with enough force for her to lose her footing.

"Just grand! Just grand! Is this the back-up singer Zora? Or is she the one that's going to help people get into the spirit of the carnival!" The woman looked over to me. "You my dear, have the best costume I've ever seen! Those fangs look so real! The hair is perfect! The icy blue eyes would give anyone a chill! You will be the carnival winner for sure!"

"Madam... I can't believe my eyes." The Zora look over at Erika. "Zalinia! It's been forever! Zalinia, do you remember me! It's Charlie! Oh my Din! It's been forever!"

Erika gave the short Zora a weird look. The wife turned around, "who is this Zora? Zalinia? The name does ring a bell in my head, but I'm not really sure where I remember it from."

"She's the old lead guitar player! You have to remember the legendary solos of Zalinia in the old Indigo-gos! She was the whole band in those old days! She left though, with Mikau to explore Hyrule for a small trip so many years ago.. She stayed there and Mikau became the new lead.. It's a great timing for her to come now! We have the best Zora guitar player back! You may be the one who can cheer up poor Lulu.. She refuses to sing for awhile."

Erika tilted her head. I wonder what she was thinking right now. I bet she was as confused as I was. Her being the best guitar player.. "Can you play us a tune my dear?" The woman asked.

"Sure.." Erika brought out a fish-like, navy coloured guitar. It reminded me of Mikau's guitar that he used. Erika struck a chord and started to play. She was playing the one guitar solo in Over the Hills.. It was awesome! I never knew she was that good with the guitar!

She stopped playing and looked down to the guitar. "When have I ever been this good?" She looked a bit puzzled.

Charlie was clapping, "You still got it! Wonderful! On the carnival we shall play our hearts out!" He ran out of the room with his arms in the air. Weird little guy...

"Back to business! You will make a terrific example of what the carnival is all about! I can imagine how many people will think you're costume is real! You look like a real half demon if I don't say so myself!"

"Lady, I am a half demon.." She didn't seem to believe me.

"That's wonderful! People will fall for that in a second!"

"She really is a half demon.." Erika said as she put the guitar away.

"See, she's really believable! The cloak makes her seem so scary! Can you take it off please? I want to see the rest of your wonderful costume!" She did ask nicely.. I smirked as the cloak fell off my shoulders. The woman turned pale and fainted. I knew that would happen!

* * *

Erika:

Kate leaned over the fainted mayor's wife. I wonder why she fainted... but then I saw it. Kate had a wagging devil's tail and a huge Halberd was strapped to her back. So maybe that's what scared the woman a bit. Kate was wearing the exact same armour as last time but it was black and silver. She was grinning as the lady stirred. The woman got back to her feet and hugged Kate. "That is such a beautiful costume! You will win the carnival for sure! You are going to be a star in this small town! I can feel it! Go and get people into the spirit for the carnival!" The woman shooed us away. Kate gladly put her cloak on and we exited the building.

"That's one weird woman.. She doesn't believe you're a demon.."

"That's her problem.. At least we're going to get fewer stares! It will be a nice change.. People must know by now you're a famous guitar player and I'm dressed up for the 'carnival'. Let's go to the bar.. That will be fun!" Kate grabbed my hand and we were making our way to the tavern, until a small kid stood in our way. He stared at Kate, and tilted his small caped head.

"You have horns! Like a goat! Are you a goat? Or are you a Goron! I have never personally seen one! Oh my! You're a Goron! Come with me!" The small boy grabbed Kate's cloak and started to run.

"Kid slow down!" Kate said as we ran past the Mayor's office. We came to a small place with a slide and an old tree. A group of four kids, each wearing a hat sat in a semi circle. They stood up and circled the three of us.

"Look what I found! A Goron!" The smallest kid came up and poked Kate.

"Ooo a Goron! That's so cool number four!"

The kid in the red hat shook his head. "Dummy! It's not a Goron! Gorons don't have horns and they're fat! This person isn't fat!"

A kid looked up at Kate's horns, he had a small three on his back. "It's a goat person! Look at the horns! Goat!"

"Goat! Goat! Goat! Goat! Goat!" The kid's linked arms and started to circle us. Kate's shoulder started to shake as she tried to suppress her laughter.

"Kiddies.. I'm not a goat.." Kate said and they stopped.

"What are you then!" The kid in the red asked.

"I'm what haunts the night.. I'm what's under your bed at night... I'm what crawls in the shadows!"

"It's the boogie man! I mean Boogie Lady! RUN!" The kids all scattered in all different directions. Kate was laughing to herself, I had to admit it was a pretty funny.

"Let's go to the tavern before we're bothered anymore.. Or should we get a room.. Ok first room then tavern!"

We made our way to the Stock Pot Inn, where we met a young girl. She was happily talking to a young man with long blue hair. She looked over, "oh I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you were here!" She didn't even notice Kate's special appearance. "Sign the book please, we have one more room left!"

"Erika sign the book.." The young man was looking at Kate oddly. I signed the book as she smiled and walked around the back. She bowed and directed us up the stairs. The young man followed closely behind, she opened the door.

"Here's your room. If you need anything I'll be at the counter till eleven each night. Enjoy you're stay at the Stock Pot Inn." She bowed and the two young people linked arms and walked down the stairs.

It had two double beds, a small table and a fireplace. Kate ran to the bed and dropped down on it.. "So tired..."

"Kate.." She didn't respond, I guess she was asleep. It was only early afternoon but a short nap wouldn't hurt. I went on the other bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Kate:

When I got up, it was dark. Erika was asleep on the other bed, snoring away. "Erika, get up!" I said, but she didn't budge. I quietly made my way to her side and moved close to her ear. I inhaled some air and yelled, "ERIKA GET UP!" She rolled out of her bed and stood up.

"What! What was that for!"

"To the tavern!" I paraded out of the room, Erika followed me still half asleep.

We were at the Tavern and I knocked on the door. "Who's there! Woah! You guys are adults, where's your mask?" A voice said.

"I forgot it at home!" I said with a grin on my face.

"Wow.. I should stop the mask thing.. Just come in and don't cause trouble!"

Erika and I walked into the tavern and took a seat beside some weird old guy. He gave me an ugly glare and muttered something to himself. "One milk please!"

"Milk?" Erika asked as the bartender handed me a jar of milk..

"Ya, it's like beer.. But it's milk! Drink up!" I started to guzzle down some milk.

"I'll have one too!" Erika said, she got a jar and started to drink some.. "This is good milk.."

"I wonder.. What Link and Andrea are doing?" I continued to drink the milk.

"To the goodness of dairy!" Erika lifted her jar and started to drink more.

I wonder if milk can set on fire... I was just curious.. I took some matches from the counter and lit one on fire. It was either because I was drunk or something but I dropped the match into the milk. A pop was heard as the milk caught on fire and the glass jar exploded. I didn't expect that to happen.

All eyes were on me, because I was covered in milk. "Kate, how the hell did you make milk catch on fire and explode!"

* * *

Kate: Behehe! Fun!

Andrea: I wasn't in it!

Kate: Don't worry next one is like all about you! Damage report...

Andrea: Objects burned, a glass of milk!

Erika: Guitar solo! -Plays guitar-

Kate: lol Well this story will be as long as I can get it! Hehehe!

Andrea: Hoped you enjoyed it, and the Random Scene of Stupidity is next!

**RANDOM SCENE OF STUPIDITY!**  
Guest starring: blabbityblab  
I can do anything better!  
Erika:

Kate was showing me her special instrument. She was happy to find it was a nice black bass fish thing. Quite odd that she had one but I wouldn't question why. She plucked a string and clapped in joy. "It's cool you have a bass!"

Kate smiled at me, "I look damn freaky with a bass now.. A real rocker! The one thing I'm surprised is that I can play the damn thing! Come on I have never picked up a bass in my life and I'm playing it naturally!"

"I bet I could play it better!" A small voice came from the shadows. A small boy emerged from the shadows. He had blue hair that was spiked and was wearing shorts and a shirt. "I can play the bass better then you can chick."

Kate started to laugh, "It's a shrimpy! And did you call me a chick!"

"Yes, sweetie! Now hand me the bass and I'll show you how to play one!" Kate bonked him on the head and handed him the bass.

"You try to do better, shrimp." I laughed, as the small boy couldn't even lift the bass from the floor. "What's your name kid?" Kate asked as she picked up the bass.

"My name is Blabbityblab the second!" The boy said proudly.

"Blab bity blab?" What an odd name...

"Well! I have a cooler name so there! Be jealous! I bet you wish you had a better name then mine!"

"I hope I never do..." I shook my head. This kid had an ego the size of was surprising!

"Let's hear you play the bass!" He pointed a finger at Kate. She shrugged her shoulders and hopped on the stage. She took her bass and started to play. The kid's eyes got bigger as he watched her jam on the bass. I wanted to join her and hopped on the stage and started to play the guitar. When we were done, everyone was clapping, including a strange looking Zora.

He had fins in front of his head it seemed and a tattooed covered body. "That was nothing like I've ever heard! I'm not surprised that at the guitar playing. Because Zalinia you are the best in the land and will be. He climbed on stage, "and your friend's bass playing was delicious. At least she isn't a Zora, she'd probably replace me in the band!"

"And you are?" I asked.

"The name is Japas! I can't believe you forgot who I was!"

Blab came behind Kate and took off her cloak. He dashed for the door, Kate snarled. "That little brat!" He put on her cloak!

"I look better than you!"

Kate took out her Halberd and started to run after the brat. He squealed as she caught him and brought him to us. "I make a better Zora then both of you put together!" Japas chuckled.

"Can I give him a 'special' treatment?" Kate had a huge grin on her face.

"Go for it.." I knew she wouldn't do anything too evil. She left the Tavern with the boy in her hand.

Japas handed me a jar of milk, "have you consider going back?"

"Back where?"

"In the band! Where else! I'll consult you later. I have to go ride the moon!" Japas disappeared.

Ok I'm not going to ask!

* * *

Kate: Chapter three is done! Onto chapter four! 


	4. Chapter Four

Kate: O.o Fanfiction was down for sooo long.. and I forgot to post this sooner -whistles-

Erika: -smacks herself on the head- That's what you were doing all Thursday! lol

Andrea: Yay! Yay! Tour! Tour! Tour! Tour!

Erika: Time to respond to the reviews.. Wow, people are in love with this story o.O

Kate: Yay! It's not my fault people like stupidity that much o.O Behehehe... I think Meowzi was hyper with ALL THE CAPS SHE USED! lol And Blabb, I pick people at random.. Most of my old reviewers were in it, so it's time to put my new ones in first! Creepy thing that I got the gender and hair right...

Andrea: Thank you for all the reviews people o.O Now it's time for me to burn something instead of Kate! -glares-

Kate: -Whistles-

Erika: Here's chapter Four! That many chapters only! Wow you're going to have fun writing during summer.. Two days left...

Chapter Four

Andrea:

Link finally gave up on chasing Chi Chi around in circles. "I might as well get another house that isn't made out of wood... maybe metal... Or even better, stone.. That way Chi can't burn it down!"

The small fairy crossed her arms. "It's not my fault! The first time I burnt your house because I was too lazy to get firewood! The other times.. It just looked pretty!"

Link sighed. She did have a every good point... fire did look pretty.. he knew he'd never win this argument... At least not with two pyros against him... Link brought his fingers to his mouth and whistled and Epona came galloping by. Link grabbed her mane and jumped on. He offered me a hand and I took it. I wrapped my arms around his waist so I wouldn't fall.. Falling off horses did hurt.. I was going to have a flash back...

_"Andrea your pony is sick.. It can't go anywhere right now.. Hop on mine and I'll take ya!" Kate said. I looked over to her horse that reminded me somewhat like a cow.. It was big, black and white! Kate hopped on the horse with ease._

_I tried to jump on it, just to fall on my butt. I grabbed the saddle and tried to lift myself up. Chi was pulling my collar, but she ended up choking me. "Chi! You're choking me!" She let go and I fell to the ground again. I was about to set the horse on fire until Kate offered me her hand. She pulled me up onto the horse._

_I was being careless and I didn't hang on too well, thinking it was just a video game and all.. Kate got her horse into a trot and I kept my balance on the horse. It was quite easy.. until it went into a full gallop. I flew off and hit my head on the solid ground below. "Ow!" I hollered in pain. Kate backed up her horse, and ended up crushing my hand. So much pain! "OWW!"_

_"Sorry Andrea.. Didn't see you there..." Kate was trying to hide her face as she started to laugh.. "Don't worry there's a fairy fountain near by.." It would be ok if she got my other hand.. in stead of the ONE THAT MADE FIRE!_

_After that day, I never trusted tall horses again.. At least Epona was small... She reminded me of fire, except that she needed more red in her coat. Some red paint would be cool.. Paint some fire streaks on her sides, she'd look like a race car sort of.. With fire.. Fire.._

Chi crossed her arms, "don't I get offered a ride!" She hinted towards Link.. Link shrugged.

"You guys haven't been on good speaking terms have you?" I asked. Link nodded. I don't know why he's mad at her! She burns his house.. It's called getting insurance.. Link continued to ignore the small fairy.

A small grin crept onto Chi's face. She hovered beside Epona's wagging tail and touched it. "Let's see how fast the pony will go! Flare!" Epona's tail caught fire and gave a huge whine as she started to speed off. Link was caught a bit off guard and lost his grip on her mane making the two of us fly back. At least he was able to grab onto the tail that was on fire. The mare whined in pain and went even faster. I held tight onto Link.. I felt my toes touch the ground sometimes. Chi was trying hard to keep up, but she was fading in the distance. Epona took a sharp turn and sent the two of us flying. Link hit the rock and blacked out immediately. I smacked right into the ground beside him and everything went black for me as well..

* * *

Chi:

I knew Link would one day try to steal Willow from me! I knew it! Besides, I've never seen a horse run so fast in all my fifty years of life! I was trying my best to get there.. Maybe if I did the same thing with the horse.. I'd go faster.. Besides! Fire was the solution to EVERYTHING! I touched my back wing and spoke, "flare!" My wings caught on fire and I felt pain serge through my body.. Fire felt so good! I never knew it felt this good on my wings! I felt myself zooming in the direction the others went! "HOTT!" I screamed as I zoomed by the corner with the speed of light.

I saw Willow lying on top of Link. I heard someone coming.. This wasn't good, and I had to find some water... I dove into a nearby puddle of water to cool myself off... Fire is great but sometimes it should be enjoyed only from a distance.. It isn't as good if you can't see it!

I saw some kid with a colourful mask and rag clothes come near them.. If that thing came any closer I'd show it the meanings of fire! Andrea was holding my special lighting stick in her pouch for me! I went to the stone and observed the scene.

A small dark fairy was hovering near the kid.. I knew the kid was some type of Skull Kid. I've seen them a couple of times in the Lost Woods.. There was also a light-coloured fairy hovering close to the dark one. "Like! Oh my orange thingies! I love the tunic that boy is like wearing! It's like so green!" The light fairy shrieked. I clenched my jaws.. A fairy more annoying than Navi, that's impossible!

"Everything has be black.. There's no happiness in life.. We're all here just to die and be claimed by the gods of death.." The dark fairy beside the Skull Kid said depressingly.

"Oh my dear little brother Tael! Don't be sad!" the light fairy shrieked, "Turn that frown upside down! You should love life! I hate this dark creepy forest.. Can't we like go to the meadow! It's sooo pretty!"

"This forest is great source of darkness Tatl.. How can you say you want to see a meadow full of flowers? Those flowers will soon die off and leave that meadow bear and ugly.. That's beautiful!"

So if I'm right.. The happy fairy was Tatl... And the sad one was Tael.. Geeh, couldn't they be named with different letters at least?

Then the Skull Kid walked up to both of them and separated them. "Don't fight you two.. Love one another, you are family.. Give one another a hug.. Then stab each other!... I didn't mean that!" The Skull kid covered his mouth.

"The boy dropped this! Like oh my orange thingies! It's sooo pretty and shiny!" The little fairy picked up Link's Ocarina. The Skull Kid grabbed it.

"So shiny! I want to play! I want to burn it! I'll play it, watch me!" The Skull Kid was really weird.. Talk about multiply personalities...

The Skull Kid brought forth the ugliest notes ever heard to my ears.. He should keep his day job.. He started to giggle like a little schoolgirl after being complemented. Tatl patted the Skull Kid's back. "Oh my orange thingies! That was like so beautiful!"

The Skull Kid jumped up and down clapping. "I played good! Hehehe! I want to do it again!" Skull Kid played the same notes over and over.. He seemed really proud of himself..

Willow got up and Skull Kid tilted his head at her. "What are you?" He touched her hair.. He then began to poke her nose repeatedly.

"I'm a Kokori.."

"No I mean what are you.. You look different than the boy.."

"I'm a girl.. Female.."

"A Girl! Ewww you have cooties! Ewww! Ewwww! Ewwwwwwwww! Ewwwwwwwww!" The Skull Kid was a weirdo.. Boy would his hat burn like there was no tomorrow! Straw was perfect for burning! "Run away! Run away!" Skull Kid was running in circles.

"Like, oh my! That's like so immature! I'm a girl too!" Tatl said.

Skull Kid stopped and pointed a shaky finger at the fairy. "You are a girl! Eww! I never knew that! You betrayed me!"

"Like how did I do that! I mean, like I've been a girl all my life!"

"You betrayed me! Ahh! Come Tael, we'll run to the highest tower, which is clock town! To get away from all the girls! Ahh! I'll command the moon to fall on the world to kill you Tatl! Ha! Let's go!" Skull Kid grabbed the dark fairy and started to run.

* * *

Andrea:

What was that all about? Chi came flying over to me, "Willow! They took the ocarina! And we're left with that... thing..." Chi pointed to the other fairy who was floating by Link.

"Like, oh my green! I have a name too! My name is Tatl! What's yours!" The fairy came by us. "Like are you going to tell me or what! Don't stand there all day!"

"My name is Chi and her name is Willow and the boy down there is Link."

Link got up and was gripping his head. "Who called my name? Oh Willow you did. What's that fairy doing by you two.. Is that Navi?"

"Like, do I have to repeat myself? My name is like Tatl! Not Navi!"

"Great, another Navi type fairy.. That's just what we need to be annoyed with..."

"Can you stop like talking like this! It's driving me like crazy!" Chi imitated. Tatl turned a bit red.

"Like, that's so rude! Stop mimicking me!"

"Like, that was like sooo mean! I'm like going to go tell on you because you're like sooo mean!"

"Like, that's maybe why you don't have any friends! It's because you're nothing more than like a troll!"

"Like look at this.. My friends are like staying with me and yours just took off. I like wouldn't say that I don't have any friends.. A troll? That's not very insulting.. It's good to talk normal for once.. I just felt a couple of brain cells die.."

"Like, don't make fun of me anymore! I can't take it! It's just like, sooo mean!"

Chi Chi sighed, "another bone head fairy.. Sigh.."

"Like, you're so mean! You're just making like fun of me! Ahh!" The small fairy leapt at Chi.

"Bring it on!" Chi flew a bit lower and had a ball of fire ready.. Fire...

**FAIRY FIGHT!**

Tatl flew towards Chi and started to pull her hair. "Ow!" Chi cried out. "Flare!" Chi set the other fairy on fire.

"Like, oh my wings! My clothes are like on fire!" She dove towards the small puddle of water on the ground.

Chi was laughing. A small beetle crawled up from behind the rock and sat on it. "Winner Chi! Next round! Get ready to fumble!" It called out.. That was a bit random.

"Like, I'll get you back for what you did! Take this! Fairy dust of love!" Tatl threw pink sparkly dust at Chi.

Chi sneezed.. "Was that suppose to hurt?"

"Like, you should be like passing out by now!"

"Flare..." Chi threw a very beautiful fireball at Tatl, but she dodged it.

"Don't like, expect me to like fall for that again!"

Chi came up from behind the fairy and bashed her on the skull. Tatl wfell towards the ground and got knocked out. Go Chi! I was so proud of her! She used fire to win a battle!

Link just tilted his head after observing the fairy fight. "That was different.."

"What are we going to do with her?" I asked.

"I say let her be Link's fairy. That way he'll start to miss Navi."

Link was shaking his head, "I don't need another fairy! I'm fine with having one around us! I do not want this shrieking light ball!"

"Too bad.. I'll tell her that she's with you when she gets up." Chi grinned. Link pouted a bit.

"Flare..." A small flame came onto my hand.. Fire.. I didn't care if Tatl would join us or not.. Although things would be a bit better if we taped her mouth shut. That's the only problem with her.. Fire...

* * *

Kate: Done! That took about two weeks. Sorry that it took so long to update.. I've been busy.. I started work this weekend.. I have exams coming up and I'll go on vacation. I'll get a chapter up before I leave for holidays which is a week long...

Andrea: Andrea's Fire Report.. Items burned: Epona's tail, Chi's wings and Tatl.. Fire... So much fire!

Erika: Now time for the random scene.. o.O

Kate: Yay! Time for the...

Andrea: RANDOM SCENE OF STUPIDITY!

Erika: Shoot! I wanted to say it.. Oh well. I hoped you enjoyed chapter four!

Kate: This scenes guest is Meowzi and Mew Katt!... Picked by a hat XD

**RANDOM SCENE OF STUPIDITY!**

The staring competition!... Dun dUN DUN!'

A female pink cat was skipping along the forest's paths. Without paying any attention to what was happening around her.. Until she saw them.. She rubbed her eyes, she was clearly seeing things. Was she seeing Link and Willow standing a few meters from her...

Andrea:

Link and Chi were still arguing about who's fault it was about the house burnings.. It was clearly Link's fault.. He knew Chi liked fire and was going to set a log on fire.. Fire... I heard a squel and looked at the direction which it came from. I remembered the cat person from somewhere.. I think it was Meowzi or someone.. But the pink cat was familiar. She came running by and gave me a huge hug. "It's you! I can't believe it's you! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Err.. Hi.." I knew who she was for sure now.. It was that weird pink cat from the last round in this game... Or a couple Scenes of stupidity a bit back... "What are you doing here?"

"I came to join you guys! I finally got out of that jail.. And I decided to come join you guys on your quest of greatness! You did get rid of that owl right! That leaves room for a talking animal! Am I right!" '

"I guess.. Kate did say we just needed one animal.. I'm not sure though... She can be anywhere... As you can see Kate nor Erika is around.. Link what do you say?"

Link stared at the pink cat. She was giving him huge cute cat eyes that not even Ganon couldn't resist. Must not look at her! "Um... I guess.. Unless no one else wants to come with us.."

"YAY!" Meowzi cried out hugging Link.

Out of the bushes came a purple cat girl. She had huge ribbons on each ear and a bell around her neck. She tilted her head at us and purred. "Hi! My name is Mew Katt! I'd like to join your party too! It will be fun!"

"I asked first! I challenge you to a staring staring competition! Winner gets to be with the group! Do you accept!"

"Sure.." Mew shrugged. She walked in front of Meowzi. "May the best cat win!" She said quite cheerful.

They began to stare at one another.. Nothing was happening. Link, Chi and I just stared at the cats duel out.. It was quite boring. Nothing was going on.. I was about to go insane.. An hour pasted and nothing happened. They were still staring at one another.. Chi was moving back and forth trying not to have an out burst...

"I can't take this anymore!" Chi screamed! "FLARE!"

A huge flame came at the two cats. They looked and both blinked at the same time. Both of them dodged the flame. "Ha! You lost! You blinked!" Meowzi said.

"Noo... You blinked!" Mew whined.

"You both did.. That means there's no winner nor loser.. So we'll get another talking animal.." From the look in both eyes we should get out of the area quickly. "Link let's go..." I grabbed Link's hand and we ran down the forest's paths.

"Come back here! You said I was going to be the talking animal!" Meowzi yelled while chasing us.

"Let's make it two out of three!" Mew Katt screamed.. She wasn't chasing us but had a good set of lungs on her...

Link and I ran for our dear lives as we were being chased by a pink cat with a sword in her hand.. Where she got the sword from and when would remain a mystery.. I was only concerned with running!

Kate: XD yay! Chapter four is done!


	5. Chapter Five

Kate: I feel brain cells dieing . Too many exams at once... -Dies-  
I must say sorry for taking so long! It's really not my fault... sort of... I did this on my Uncle's Laptop while on holidays.. Well, it's been a week and he still hasn't sent it! So I'm doing it again right now!

Erika: Ah Kate.. School's over...

Kate: O.O Yay! That means writing all day... and working all night x.X

Andrea: Haha! You guys are employed!

Kate: You're in marching band... At least we get paid for work..

Andrea: Meh!...

Erika: Here's chapter five.. Hope you enjoy o.O

Chapter Five 

Erika:

Kate ripped out a few pieces of glass that were embedded in her skin. Blood was lazily trickling down her face, which made everyone in the tavern more nervous of her presence. "Ah, Kate.. People are staring at you... and me..."

"Look at that weird couple... a common dark wizard and a Zora..." I heard several of these kind of whispers go through the tavern.

"Erika... You don't have to worry about what people here think of you. It's just a video game," Kate smirked. "Besides I can snap their necks easily and they're only human. Just take your blades out and they'll shut up... For example.." Kate threw her cloak off. Her halberd was now visible to everyone and her twitching tail.

Everyone started to laugh.

"Why were we worrying about that thing? It's just a goat person! And that Zora is just a fish humanoid! Like we have to worry about those two!" Someone shouted among the patrons.

Kate's tail stopped twitching as she tried to compress her laughter. "Erika, blame the fiendish blood for what I'm about to do next... I can't help myself.." Oh dear this wouldn't be good...

Kate spun around on her barstool, face to face with most of the patrons. She slowly stood up and walked towards the man who said she was a goat. She looked down upon him, since she easily towered the short fellow. You could see the man's hands and legs shaking badly. Kate bared her fangs to him, "boo." She said. The man took off screaming up the stairs and out the door. They tavern got all silent. Kate took her halberd in her hands and started to spin it over her head. "Elghinn ulu jal nau'shindcal! Udos malar Whol tchaka!" Kate screamed out.

"It's a dark sorcerer! Run, while she's still chanting the spell!" Every patron left in a hurry except the ugly old man and the barkeeper.

"In all my years! I have never seen such a wonderful show! You two must do a small spar for us! It would be the best thing you can do for an old man like me!" The old man coughed. What did he mean by a spar? I never heard of the term until now.

"Ah... A spar? What is that exactly?" I asked.

Kate explained. "He means a duel with no magic, which neither of us have, so a good old blade to halberd battle. I have lots of fairies so don't worry about being killed."

"Great a big bloody mess on my tavern floor. Can you guys at least go onto the stage and hold your small battle over there.. Getting blood out of these tiles takes me at least a few days.." The barkeeper said. He walked around the counter and took a seat on a stool and faced the stage.

"Um.. Ok.." I wanted to see what it was like to have a duel against Kate. I walked up to the stage and Kate followed. I drew out my blades, as Kate was looking at her halberd lazily.

"Get ready to fight... GO!" The old man cried out.

Kate was still standing about twitching her tail. I thought maybe she was just doing that and wait for my attack and then dodge at the very last second. She was a shadow dancer, or that's what she told me... I swung one of my blades and jumped to Kate's side. I hacked down with all my force. Kate swiftly moved to the right, but I struck her tail.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Kate cried out as she gripped her butt and started to run in circles. "OWWWW! OW! OW!"

I gulped when I saw a tail flopping on the ground. Kate looked in horror at her pride on the ground. "You chopped off my tail! My tail!"

"Sorry Kate!" I cautiously said as she bared her fangs at me!

"You're gonna take a walk in the valley of darkness!" She yelled while running after me with her Halberd.

* * *

Bash:

Sweat drop. I entered this tavern to see two crazy people fighting... Sigh. A demon with a halberd and a Zora with pointy swords. Wish people would just get along with one another, but then again, fighting is awesome! Smiley face!

"Gasp! You're killing that poor Zora!" The demon was chopping the Zora into many little bite size pieces.. I counted maybe twenty...

She blinked and looked at the bloody mess on the ground. "Vith! I'm in so much trouble when her parents see this! I'm too young to go to prision! The floor is messy also! I hate cleaning messes! Who are you?" The Demoness looked at me dumbly.

Sweat drop. She needed to be in town longer. Everyone in this town knows who I am! "I'm Bash the Basher! Terminia's number one Basher! Grin! I was the very Goron that bashed the rats in the sewers and saved the small doggy that couldn't stop barking. So why did you kill the Zora-Chan?"

"She chopped off my tail! Look!" The weird woman pointed to the flopping tail on the ground. Sweat drop. People nowadays are a bit weird...

"Don't worry..." The woman continued, "Why did I worry in the first place? I forgot I still have nine hundred ninety nine fairies left from Hyrule! She'll be ok! She can clean her own bloody mess! Don't worry, 'Bash'. Did you bash your head against a wall too hard and came up with that name?"

She didn't have to be so harsh! It was original enough! "I'm Bash and don't argue about it with me. What's your name?"

"Rade."

"Sigh. People are hypocrites today.. You say my name isn't original, yours isn't either."  
"At least I don't go on 'raids' so I don't call myself 'Rade' because of that. Do you want to question my name any longer? I can turn you into a rotting corpse on the floor with ease."

"Never mind! I don't want my head chopped off... So why don't you at least clean the Zora up?"

"She'll clean herself up!"

Sweat drop. This person is crazy! "The Zora-Chan is dead! Dead! She can't come back to life and clean herself up!"

"Look behind you. She seems up and alive to me..." I looked behind me. The Zora was standing on two feet looking a bit dumbfounded. This wasn't right!

"Kate did you just kill me?" The Zora asked gripping her head.

"Yep! You should have seen yourself as those tiny pieces! Sorry anyway..."

"Don't worry! I did push you off a cliff four or five times!" These people were insane!

* * *

Kate:

What the hell was this male Goron staring at? I knew Erika was alive and such, but he should know about fairies! Bash wasn't the best name, but then again... He's a different Goron, because he's wearing clothes. They were always naked. Naked people scare me, but Gorons are fat too. Fat and naked, so that made me that more afraid of Gorons... This male Goron was a bit taller than others and he had a red trench coat... I wonder what store he got it at. It'd be nice for my Alucard costume that I'm making some other time... He even has a club... a very spiky club. I wonder how many skulls could be smashed with that thing in one swing.

The old man was gripping his chest and one second later he was on the ground. The bartender dragged the corpse of the old man behind the counter. An arm was sticking out from behind it. We looked at the blushing bartender weirdly. He smiled as he kicked the hand out of our sight. "I don't want the old man's family suing me... This was the second person from that family to die here... They still haven't gotten over their niece being squished by a fat Zora on a stool.. Poor little girl... Didn't stand a chance against that overweight Zora.."

Erika walked over to the counter and stared at the barkeeper. "You look like what's-his-face... Kate who was that lazy man from the ranch?"

"Talon, I think." Erika finally realized that the people in this game looked the same as from the last one. I love how the creators lost their creativity it seemed, so they reused old characters. I do admire their laziness but they did made a very good game too!

"Ya, I remember now! Are you Talon's twin? You two look the same."

"Uh.. My name is Dolan not Talon. You must be mistaken because of what effect doc?" A weird man in an orange lab coat spun on a bar stool near us. How he got there would remain a mystery.

"My name is not Doc, Dolan. My name is Doctor Glalistein Honder. I am an expert in dimension and alternate universes."

"In other words he's the town genius and a loony. He's quite entertaining to listen to. All the things he says are really funny." The bar keep was cleaning a bottle with a rag. "Go on Doc."

The Doc adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. "You see, there are other copies of you..." The Doctor went on for hours on end about his whole theory... After the word 'copies' he completely lost me.. Dimensions and such... ah, too much information! My pea-brained mind can't handle it all at once! Everyone around me looked confused, so at least I wasn't the only one.

"Erika, does that make any sense to you?" I asked.

"I don't know... Can't make one shred of sense out of it... Ohhh!... No wait... This isn't right!... Ok!... Uhmmmm... I'll be in the Inn until I get a theory out of this!... Ah! This is making me mad!... Hmmmmm... Grrrrr!" Erika stomped out of the tavern. That's right Erika! Feel your mind twist and wonder! I love it when you're confused!

"Anime fall!" The Goron fell to the ground. How does that remind me of cartoons? "I am more confused now.." Bash said while getting up.

"Ah, ok.. You can spend some time with us in our room. We won't be using it all the time. What do you say?"

"Yes! Yes!" Bash said happily.

"Ok! Bye Doc.. Thanks for the weird theory.. Talk to ya later.." I ran up the stairs.

Bash crossed his two fingers on his right hand and lifted it up. "Love anda peace!" He said before running up the stairs after me. Doc just adjusted his glasses again. "That was all messed up! I shall work a new theory out!"

Dalon rolled his eyes, "of course.. Everything you say is messed one way or the other."

* * *

Andrea:

"Like we have to like go after him!" Tatl cried out.

"With no horse? Shouldn't we go get Epona before we go anyway?" I said. With no horse.. I don't know how we're supposed to get anywhere..

"We can bury you so that we won't have to worry about you. That takes less effort and would make us all less annoyed.." Chi said dryly.

"Like! He like stole your Ocarina! Do you think you guys like need it?"

Link shook his head, "She does have a point. Without the Ocarina we can't do anything. Besides it's important."

That was bad news. This means she's going to be staying with us.. I can just imagine how annoyed Chi would get. "Like who's fairy will I be?"

"His!" Chi and I said at once pointing to Link. Link sighed, as the fairy was circling him.

"Like! Let's go and like we can like find him!"

"You have to be kidding me!" Chi said when we came to a dead end cliff.

We just finished tracking until we came to a dead end. A heavy stone door blocked the entrance... we were stuck... Skull Kid came floating in front of us. "Leave me alone! You nice people!" He cried out, as purple wavy lines came towards us.

Link started screaming as light surrounded him. What was going on! Soon Chi and Tatl were screaming as well. The light also surrounded me, "what is going on!" I yelled.

All I saw were sticks... All around me were sticks. Some big ones small ones, wide ones, skinny ones and lots of different ones. Then everything around me was back again. I saw the blue sky, the trees around us... The one thing that was bugging me was, why couldn't I move? I was just sitting there, looking up! "Wah! I can't move help me!"

Then a weird thing looked at me. It had huge orange eyes and long blonde bangs... Was that Link? "Willow?", the thing asked me. Of course it was Link!

Link picked me up, and it was really weird. I had no limbs or anything... I looked down to see two coconuts with wings. Were those the fairies! Ahhh! Link grabbed both of them and jumped over the cliff. We landed on a soft flower. There I saw myself in the reflection of the water.. I was a stick!

* * *

Kate: Hehehe Stick.. I'm writing this on a laptop at the lake.. Hehehehehe In a cabin in the middle of a forest oO

Erika: Playing gameboy hehehehe! That's why we're waiting so long for the update! You can't update till we get back! AHHH!

Andrea: I'm a stick...

Kate: Hehe.. Summer! Andrea you are a stick! Live with it... at least you aren't a deku shrub.

Andrea: But I'm a stick!

Erika: Hoped you enjoyed it! Random scene of stupidity!

Kate: And notice the big bold words at the end hehe..  
**  
RANDOM SCENE OF STUPIDITY! **  
Rubics Cubes 

Kate:

"Rubics cubes! We sell rubics cubes! Only fifty rupees a piece! Rubics cubes!" Cried out a street merchant. It was a woman with long purple hair and blue shining eyes and a lime green robe complimenting her in a weird fashionable time. "Only fifty rupees!"

Erika was looking at a stall of weird metal puzzles. She was solving the last puzzle in the stall. The man was crying as she breezed through every puzzle he had. I sat bored gazing at the different stalls near by. I feared for Erika if she found the Rubics Cube stall. I remember her playing with her rubics cube for hours on end! Even ignoring everyone and just solving them! It took a group effort to get her away from them.. Sadly she still plays with it, but that's when you take it away..

"Done!" Erika solved the last metal puzzle. She looked around and saw the stall. Her eyes grew wide as she slowly made her way to it. "AHH!" I screamed as I tackled Erika to the ground.

"Get off of me! Must solve RUBICS CUBES! EVERYONE ONE OF THEM! AHHHH!" Erika got to her feet and slowly dragged me towards the stall.

"ERIKA! It's been a month! Don't ruin it! DON'T!" I screamed!

"Hello! How may I help you!" The Lady asked.

"How many rubics cubes do you have?" Erika asked.

"About two hundred!"

Erika started to drool. "Two hundred!" Uh-OH!

I let go of Erika and fell to the ground. The lady was handing Erika a rubics Cube. I grabbed it as Erika reached it. I ran so fast! As fast as my little legs could take me! "HEY!" Erika yelled as she took off after me!

"Stay back! Erika it's for your own good!" I cried back. I took my cloak off and it flew into Erika's face. It wrapped around her face and she fell to the ground. I kept running and running.

I found a near by fire and threw in the rubics cube. It started to melt slowly as it caught on fire... Andrea would have loved it! Erika ran up to me crying. "NOO! Rubics cube! NOO!" She went onto her knees and started to cry.

"It's ok Erika.. Look there's a chocolate stand!" I pointed up.

"Chocolate!" Erika ran up to it! Then it went into flames.. Chocolate seeped out of the tent, Erika went back on her knees. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She cried out as chocolate surrounded her.. May it rest in peace... other than the rubics cubes!

* * *

Andrea: Things burned.. Rubics Cubes and chocolate stand.. Ok, why the chocolate!

Kate: I don't know o.O Oh and the notice. A.K.A. Authors Note..

**  
AUTHOR'S NOTE!   
**To all stuck in a game fans..

I will no longer will be writing anymore stuck in a game chapters! I know it's kind of sad but...  
**  
JUST KIDDING!  
**  
Got ya! I will continue writing them.. I won't stop still I'm done four! This author's note is for no reason.. I just had an idea...

I want to do a challenge chapter, to test the limits of my creativity! This means... All of you wonderful people will give me one challenge each. Yes, that means, like... Burn three objects that have to do with school... Or to go extreme... Add every reviewer into the main story for the chapter... Rules are, don't wish for the chapter to be centred around one thing.. Try to keep things to Zelda and my story hehe... No bringing in My little Ponies or anything. Not like One thousand objects to burn.. Hehehe I'll see what I can do..

Also for the Random Scene of Stupidity, I'm doing a mass scene. That's right, everyone will be in it! WUAHAHAH! So give me a name of a song you'd like to sing.. Whistles I can find the find the lyrics if you give me the song's name.

I just want to challenge myself. Besides I took too long on this chapter.. I think it will be interesting! lol. It might not work out, but let's see if it does! So give me challenges and songs!


	6. Chapter Six

Kate: Nooo! Don't take me away! I'm almost at Nef! Nooo! I don't want to raid! -Holds monitor for dear life-

Erika: -Pulling on Kate's leg- Oh come on Kate! When you're not at work, you're playing this game!

Kate: I just want to get to some epic loot from Nef! WAAAAAAH!

Andrea: Obsessed! Obsessed! -Points and laughs-

Kate: -Tied up-

Erika: There! For once you're off! Yay! So I get to say this! Here's chapter six! So enjoy!

**Wanring the following contains scenes of random stupidity!****  
**

**Chapter Six**

**Erika:**

Kate sat on her bed rubbing her hands together. Her hood was covering half her face and I could see her shaking. Bash was sitting on the floor, actually trying to pick out the pieces of the collapsed chair from his body. It seemed his size wasn't meant for those small wooden chairs. I finally rested my head on the pillow and was just ready to go to sleep when all of a sudden the silence was broken by a lot of footsteps in the hallway and the voices of things singing..

Riggety flesssh anddd awaaay weeeee gooooo  
Awaaay weee gooo  
Awaaay weee gooo  
Riggety flesssh and awaaaay weee gooo  
Hi oh, hi oh, hi oh WOO!

Weeeee were staaaarved as staaarved could be  
But nowwww we'vvve had enough to eeeat  
So riggety brainssss and awaaaay we goooo  
Hi oh, hi oh, hi oh WOO!

"What on earth are those?" I saw them… dragging their feet on the ground, heads hung slightly forward and flesh falling off their bones. Oddly they all carried a gun, which reminded me of the ones I see in cartoons. As they stopped and faced us, I could feel my bones growing cold...

Kate was behind me peeping over my shoulder. I heard the floor creek as she moved back. "Oh chocolate... Step back Erika... These are redeads ... Remember the zombies..."

For a second I had no clue what Kate was talking about, but then it all came back to me.

_Kate was yelling at the screen like usual, pressing random buttons at once. I looked at the screen to see something hanging on Link oddly... "What are they doing to him?" _

_"Humping him! Redeads hump! Don't ask why! GET IT OFF! GET IF OFF!" __  
_  
"What do you suggest we do Kate?" I whispered. There was no answer. I turned my head to see the curtain blowing in the breeze. Kate was nowhere to be seen, nor was Bash. Oh dear...

"Gold!" Demanded the one zombie. He held out his bony hand out towards me. "Goooold!"

"I have rupees! Lots of them! Just leave me alone!" I cringed from either the smell of the zombies or the terror of being attacked by one.

"Gold!" The same zombie demanded...

"Gooooolllllld!" All the other zombies moaned. "Gooooldddd!"

"Why are you the only one who can speak properly without slurring?" I asked curiously, while momentarily forgetting my fears.

" I'm not even a zombie! Hee hee! I just control all these guys into being miners! The risks they'll take for gold is so great! They even sing nicely too! The name is Lord Kevin Keen! Ok, they don't sing as well as I do!" The zombie gloated.

"What's with the guns?" I pointed to the gun resting on his half rotten shoulder.

"It's my laser gun! We're laser miners! Heee hee! I know you're amazed! We're all so much better than you! HA HA! Gold?"

"For the last time, I don't have any gold!"

"Gold!"

"I have no gold!"

"Fine! Have it your way!" Lord Kevin Keen stiffened his upper lip and turned. "Fine! No gold!" He swung an old sack onto his shoulder. I heard a tear and moment later, something hit my foot. I looked down to see the world's best invention... The Rubik's Cube!

"Oops, I dropped one... Stupid zombies traded a stack of gold for one hundred Rubik's Cubes!"

"Can I have them?"

"No Rubik Cubes for you!" He quickly snatched the cube by my feet and flinched. "But for gold! I will give you the whole sack!"

"I have no gold..." I sighed.

"Then no Rubik Cubes for you! Just bring me a sack of gold when you get it! I will be around! I am the master of disguise! I can be anything at any time!"

"Then how will I find you when I have the gold?"

"Don't know," he shrugged. "I shall be around! Awhooooooooooooooooo!" The zombie ran down the hallway and took a quick turn out of my sight. Well, that was fairly odd...

I wonder where Bash or Kate were? They had some explaining to do about leaving me here by myself!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kate:**

I landed on both feet after I jumped from the window. With ease I slipped to the back alley nearby. The darkness was comforting, with the odd lantern glow lighting a small area making it seem even more mystical. Fog started to roll by my feet, and I felt a cold chill run up my spine. I knew something of evil came from the Inn room, I could sense its presence… Then I heard footsteps coming from behind me... Whatever it was, it was here.

"Greetings!" A high-pitched voice behind me yelled, which was followed by a cough. "Greetings child of the darkness!"

I drew my halberd. "Child of the darkness, my halberd! The only thing I'm a child of is my mom and dad!"

I heard a long sigh. "Your mind is bending towards the darkness. You can't hide it! You're half demon right?"

"So what if I am!" I clenched my fists. This person was going to die!

"You can't kill me, for I am... GarzendatagÖn the God of Darkness!" GarzendatagÖn... What a funny name! Hee hee, a god with a stupid name... Probably just a minor god. "You are going to do a task for me!"

"Meh, how are you going to get me to do something for a stupid-named god?"

"You'll have a vision! You won't help but to obey my power and do this task!" The hooded figure hissed at me. He stepped back into the rolling fog and the 'god' was gone.

"You'd think a god would fly or fade away. Oh look how impressive I am! I'm a god who walks into fog to disappear! Oooooo!" I smirked, that was probably some drunk person. If it were a real god I'd be having a vision.

I started to make my way out of the back alley. A flash of pink came to my sight and disappeared again. I took another step and everything became pink from there on...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**Bash:**

Sigh. Stupid zombies that came and scared us out of our room! Hmm. I knew Demon-Chan went this way... I can't see her, how odd... Sneaky little one that Demon-Chan is... Where was Fish-Chan? Those two were little sneakies!

"Stop Marthing for heaven's sake!" A girl cried out. I looked over to see a funny man in suspenders marching in circles around the small blonde girl. "Argh! For the last time! No marthing at this time of night!"

Confused... What was marthing? I'd ask! "Hello little people!" I greeted. "What is marthing?"

The boy stopped and stared at me. "You don't know what Marthing is!"

"No..."

"Oh my... Marth, he doesn't know what marthing is!" The girl fainted onto the sidewalk.

"Friend, we'll go to my house and teach you all about wonderful marthing! Everyone knows what marthing is, but you..."

"Don't you mean marching... Like this?" I started to march in the spot.

"NO NO NO! That's not marthing!" Sweat drop. These people were even weirder than demon and fish! The boy took my hand and started to tug me towards the house nearby. We entered a small space... I kept hitting my head on the roof. Cry...

"See this is what we use for marthing!" He pointed to a weird hat on the shelf. "The feather here..." He pointed to the oversized pink feather. "Is for us to look really cool! We can pass off as knights even!" Ok, what ever you said, little chan...

"Next, I'm going to show you how you count when marthing! You don't want to lose the spot you're in!" Marth started stomping his feet in a steady beat. "Two and four and sixteen and two-hundred-fifty-six! Two and four and sixteen and two-hundred-fifty-six!" He stopped, "Isn't that easy?"

"Wouldn't it be easier to just go one and two and three and four?"

"NO! That's not marthing!"

"Argh! It's called M-A-R-C-H-I-N-G! Get it right!" I stomped out of the house, I wasn't going to listen to Marth-Chan go on about marthing.

"DEATH TO TINGLE!" A loud cry echoed in the empty streets.. Who was yelling at this time of night?

"HELP ME! HELP ME!" A small man ran past me. He wore green tights… no help for him. "They're going to kill me!" He raced around the corner.

"HE WENT THAT WAY!" Three small cat people screamed as they lead a large group of people after the small man in green tights. One small cat person was blue, another black, and the other pink... KITTIES! Kitties are nice!

"I call his rib cage! Let me eat it all!" A small boy ran past me following the kitty people. "Dave shall eat Tingle's ribs!"

Some weird woman wearing all black ran by. "I call setting his hat on fire!"

The same girl who was hanging with Marth-chan came running behind the woman. "He insulted Marthing! I'm going to rip him limb to limb!"

Then a beautiful mace came to my eye. It was sooo big! A small girl, maybe a foot tall in a huge gown, sprinted past the last two people carrying the mace.. I want the mace... Cry... "I smash him good!" The girl squeaked.

A little fox followed close behind her. It only snarled as it managed to trot past her... Foxes were never nice to Bash... The last one I met attacked my foot and got away with my pinky toe. Mourn.

I almost cried when I saw the next person run by... It was Sakura-Chan from Clow! Or someone dressed up as her! "Wait Sakura-Chan Person!" I cried out, but I tripped... I was really sad as I saw the girl run by and sprint around the corner with the others.

In the corner of my eye I saw two people run by, one was in knights armour and the other was in a robe. "Damnit where did they go! Sage! Where did they go!"

"I haven't got the slightest clue..." They took off in the opposite direction as everyone else who was chasing Tingle.

"WAH! Don't leave Michi alone with this crazy person! Get him away from Michi!" A little bunny on two legs zoomed past. Michi was a cute name for a bunny. Smile.

"Hi ho... Hi hoo.. Off to gather mooree brains...woooo..." A zombie limped past my view, slowly but surely shuffled his way towards where everyone else was going.

Sweat drop. That was just weird...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**Andrea:**

Link carried us next to his chest. He stumbled from side to side trying to make his way through the sewers. Being a stick was no fun. I couldn't even make fire. Fire… Chi and Tatl, the two fairy deku nuts, were being carried in the same arm, so I was ready to go insane...

"Stop being like so close to me!" Tatl cried for the fifth time in the past minute.

"Sorry your royal highness! Do us a favour and shut up!" Chi would snap back at her each time. As deku nuts those two fairies weren't happy being so close to each other.

"Like, stop being mean to me!"

"Stop being mean! Stop being mean! Stop whining!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! If I could go to the other arm I'd set you all on fire... Fire..." I had to stop this argument before I went insane.

"Willow! Just tell her to shut up! She's the one that won't stop complaining!"

"You started when you like touched me, creep!"

"Shut up! Both of you!" I snapped back. What I wouldn't give to light the two on fire...

Link sighed. Wobbling towards the edge he extended his arm holding the nuts over the running water. Both chattering fairy nuts ceased to speak another peep. Link laughed and waddled his way up the stairs to our left. I could see the old doors… We finally made it to civilization!

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A man's voice echoed throughout the dark room.

Link turned around to face an overly happy man! His grin stretched from one ear to the other as he rubbed his hands together. His bright red hair reminded me of fire... Maybe his hair was fire! But, I couldn't tell since I'm a stick! I WANT MY BODY BACK FOR THE FIRE! "Give me one moment!" The man put the huge backpack on the ground and bowed to Link. "I am Henry Galon Riversade! At your service, oh cursed one!"

"What do you want?" I asked the strange man...

"Oh My! You can talk!" The man apparently thought that it was Link who spoke… "That means that little bugger Skull Kid who took it can't use its full power! I still have some hope! You kid, I do know a way to reverse you back to normal, but first, can you wear this please!" Link nodded in excitement and made some odd little noises... This guy can turn us back to normal! Oh, thank you fire! I shall be petting you once again!

Henry started to scramble through his backpack and finally pulled out a pink dress. "This will look so adorable!" Link's excitement died down when he saw the pretty dress... Sucks to have a body. Hee hee... After five minutes Link was in a pretty pink dress with a matching big bow on his cap. "OH MY! You look so cute!"

"Now can you turn us like back to normal!" Tatl whined... Her voice was starting to get annoying.

"I just wanted to see you in this cute dress!" Henry was hugging Link and pinching his cheeks... "You are so cute! Adorable!" The only thing Link could do was to stand still... If only I could cast fire in this form! Finally the man let Link go. "Ok I will let you be yourself again...When you bring back something precious to me. Ok! That little the bugger Skull Kid has it... Oooohh! That makes me so mad!"

"The Ocarina!" We all said except for Link... He couldn't talk.

Henry's face went white. "Did the stick and those nuts in your hand just… ohhh my..." The man fainted on the ground. What, hasn't he ever seen a talking stick?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**Erika:**

The streets were dark... It was just a little bit too creepy... I had been out wondering the deserted streets for an hour when I could have sworn I heard Kate's scream. I heard the loud creek of a heavy door. Maybe it was Kate wondering into the bell tower! Then I heard someone's voice. Just by hearing the voice she sounded annoying...

"Like why don't you ask for like directions to these people you like call 'friends'!"

"Why don't you like finally shut up or I'm going to set you on fire!" I knew that small voice anywhere! It was Chi the fairy that always followed Andrea everywhere during the other time! If she's here, Andrea will be here too!

"ANDREA!" I called out. Before I could regain my balance I tripped over a rock and landed face first into the mud.

"Who's there!" I heard Andrea's voice echo across the empty market lane.

"Itsh meesh Erka!" My face was planted into the ground... and really, really painful... Ow, that really hurt...

"Who's Erka!"

I got up onto my feet and put my hands up to my mud-covered face. Blood was flowing freely from my nose. Then I heard footsteps coming towards me at a quick pace. I saw a little person coming towards me… I recognized the green cap...

"Link, like charge it! It's a monster!" It was that annoying voice again.

"WAIT IT'S ME ERIKA"! I put my hand out in defence but the small person leaped onto me...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kate:**

I woke up back on my bed in the inn. It must have been all a dream... The zombies, the back alley, and GarzendatagÖn the God of Darkness… until I saw it. The pink... IT WAS THERE! My mission must be completed at all costs! DESTROY ALL THAT IS PINK! I grabbed my cloak and put it over my head and walked out of the door. It was near mid night and I was near the Clock tower...

"What the... Erika... Is that you?" I looked down to see a Zora with a small deku person on top of her.

"Yes... Can you get Link off of me! Please!" I grabbed Link and put him off to the side.

"Wow, he's already gotten you..." I looked down to the stick and nuts in Link's arms... " Link, did Andrea and the fairies turn into...?" Link nodded. I started to laugh uncontrollably.

"You mean... Andrea? Is a STICK!" Erika looked amazed, "You must show me how she turned into a stick! This is hilarious!"

"Shut up already! I'm suffering as it is!" Andrea cried out.

"A talking stick too! I wonder why you can talk while Link can't!"

"Like, I don't like know... If I knew I'd like maybe tell you if you like be nice to me!" That snob Tatl said.

"Just shut up, Tatl!" The one fairy nut snapped at the other fairy nut.

"Like, make me!"

"Come on, let's get out of here... There's a strange man staring at us..." Some overweight guy with shorts was looking at us with a smile... Wonder what his problem was...

"WAIT! I want to make a deal with you!" The man yelled as he ran to us.

"What?"

"I want your midget person to duel my ... Hedgehog!"

"Umm aren't they little rodent things? I think Link would kinda hurt it..."

"Well my hedgehog is BLUE!"

"And?"

"His name is Sonic the hedgehog!" Wow, this guy claimed to have Sonic...

"Then let's see this 'hedgehog!"

The man ran to a nearby stall and came back to us. His hands were covered in blue paint. He carefully carried a small, blue hedgehog. "Umm, that's a hedgehog with blue paint..." Erika pointed out dryly.

"Well he is Sonic the Hedgehog! And I doubt your wimpy midget-person could take him on!" Link placed the stick and nuts on the ground. He approached the man and shook his fist up in the air. "I'm guessing you accept! Get ready!" The man put the small hedgehog on the ground... I felt sorry for the little thing... It was scared... "START! Go Sonic!"

Sonic started to quiver and shake. Link waddled over and grabbed the scared hedgehog and carried it to the water. He dumped the hedgehog into the water and brought it out again. Taking his green cap Link wiped off the rest of the blue paint on the critter. He returned with the hedgehog to the man and without saying a word he kicked the man in this crotch and waddled off. That was something I never expected Link to do!

He came towards us and started walking off again as he put the little soaked hedgehog under his hat... "I guess he wants to go to the inn" I shrugged. We all walked back to the inn.

SONIC HAS JOINED THE PARTY

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**Chi Dream:**  
_  
__I was my normal self! I wasn't a nut! There was no Tatl either! But there were bars around me! I was in a cage! Then there was a stick... Nothing else, just the stick... It's been so long since I was able to make a fire! I must see the fire! _

_"Flare!" _

_"AHHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING, CHI! THIS IS ME!" Willow screamed as she was set on fire. _

_"EEEEEEEEK WILLOW!" __  
_

**Chi:**

"WILLLOW I'M SORRY!" I yelled in my sleep and abruptly woke up. I was still a nut... So that was all just a dream...Everyone else in the room slept quietly. I had trouble falling asleep again...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**Bash:**

I was having fun watching this mass of funny peoples setting up their Tinkle roast. Giggle. I felt sorry for the guy, but he did rip them off with false maps. Tinkle was crying for his life while the bunny-chan and the cat-chan stood guard by Tinkle. All the others were trying to make the fire grow. Haven't they ever heard of gasoline? Sweat drop.

"It's ready!" They all cheered and carried Tinkle towards the fire...

"SOMEONE STOP THE CUCCO!" Bunny-chan yelled when a random cucco walked towards the fire!

Everyone went into a panic as the cucco neared the fire... then caught on fire... Stupid bird... It ran around in circles in a panic until it spotted its flock and gave out a cry... That wouldn't be good... I started to hide behind a bush. Giggle.

I watched as many more cuccos came fluttering into the fire... How stupid can those birdies be? Anime Fall! It was funny to see all the birdies run around while burning... Hehe. In the middle of the panic with the enraged Cuccos, Tinkle was sneaking away from the people... until foxy-chan noticed him. "HE'S GETTING AWAY! AFTER HIM!"

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! GET TINKLE!" The group started chasing him. Dot, dot, dot. That was really, really weird...

Where is fish-chan?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**Erika:**

It was early morning and I noticed a small girl sleeping by my feet. "Andrea is that you?"

"Huh?" Andrea rubbed the sleep from her eyes... "I HAVE HANDS!"

Deku Link was sleeping in the other bed. Kate was sitting on the chair in the corner. "Kate... What's going on?" She stared at me. She looked as if she didn't get any sleep at all.

"I have to kill it...The pink! THE PINK! I HAVE TO DESTROY IT!" What the hell was she talking about? I threw one of my swords at her and hit her head with the handle. "Woah..." Kate shook her head it seemed to return to reality. "Oh, Andrea was the forest sage eh... Since a stick is part of a forest she has some control over her body shape. Anything else?"

"Why are you acting so strange?"

"I had this dream... It had so much pink…" she mumbled. "I need some fresh air..." Kate walked out of the room.

"Fire... BEAUTIFUL FIRE!" Andrea's voice cut across the room. I have the oddest friends ever... One's going emo and the other is addicted to fire...

"Come on Andrea, let's see what's up with Kate." I grabbed Andrea's hand and walked out onto the balcony… There was a mass of pink…

There were a lot of people all wearing pink… something about supporting… cooties awareness? I thought we only worried about that in our world... Guess not...

"I AM HERE TO BRING YOUR END!" Kate yelled! She was on top of the roof, right behind us, with the halberd in her hands. She jumped off the roof and landed in the middle of the group of people. "AHHHHHHHHHHH THE PINK WILL BE DESTORYED" Oh dear...  
Kate swung her halberd up and right and around and down and up... It was just a pure slaughtering... I didn't want to get involved with this. It might have something to do with her demon blood... Andrea peered over the edge. "Wow, how many has she brought down?"

"Umm I think around twenty-seven."

"Make that thirty-six..."

"Nope, forty-one..."

"OOOO! Fire!" Andrea jumped and slid down the straw roof. She started to head towards the Mayor's office for some strange reason.

And that makes fifty people Kate killed...Oh my... Kate was panting and she sat down. I hopped over the balcony, jumped down from the roof, and seated myself beside Kate. She blankly stared at the ground, "What are we going to do!"

A man giggled behind me, "Don't worry about it! It was just a demonstration of what the event will look like! The people are all made of straw. I knew the pink was a little too much and so did you little friend!" I turned around. The man was a little too happy looking. "I'm Henry! And don't you agree a more purple approach to the tunics would be better? I was thinking of more warm colours like yellow!" I saw Kate rush past me… I wonder why she was in a hurry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**Link:**

I woke up to find myself all alone in the room other than the two fairy nuts... Where did Willow go? She couldn't have walked away… Maybe she was out with her friends. Aww, they left the door open to the room. I got up to close it only to have it smashed into me. I landed on the ground to face some girl. She was giving me a weird look...

"YOU ARE LINK! I'M NAYORIN ANIME YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN!" I started to scramble backwards but she was too quick. The girl managed to pick me up. "Come with me Linky! YAY, I FOUND LINK!" Someone help me, she's trying to kidnap me! I wanted to break free but the only way I could do that was by hurting her... and I was taught never to hit a girl unless she was evil or Rade would shove a full fish down my throat... Help me...Anyone! She started to drag me out of the room. Why did she remind me of Maggie? All I could do was hope someone would come and help me...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Andrea:**

I saw a small flame out of the corner of my eye... I walked away from the people who were watching the duel between Kate and the pink people. When I came closer...

It was Link, but not quite like Link... This Link was all black… everything was black about him. A catchy beat was heard around him, and he started to dance with no care of the other people staring at him. Some birds flew around him and he started to sing...

I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts

His shirt went on fire... The flames were a twisted black colour... I never saw something so... beautiful... And he didn't even care his shirt disappeared! He just kept on singing his song.

And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
Hyrule and Termania

And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing

I couldn't take my eyes off of him... The constant flames around him... it was so sexy!

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for Epona too sexy for Epona  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

His hat burst into huge flames and then died down... The hats' ashes floated into the wind! With all this fire... my hands couldn't help but burst into flames... So much fire! This moment was the best moment in my life... At this very minute... This was love... I could feel it... A man that liked his flames and still thought he was sexy!

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my...  
(Disclaimer: This is a parody off of I'm too sexy! I did not create it.)

He stopped his dancing and the music died off. The crowd went back to their normal daily routines. Dark Link's boots were on fire... His black fire was just so different... He approached me. Dark grabbed my hands and a twisted flame shot out towards the sky. It was a brilliant red with a swirl of black. "I love you!" Dark Link went pink.

"I love you too!" I cried out... I never would be happier than this moment ever again in my life!

"ANDREA! Watch out!" Erika yelled. Erika with all her might tried to catch up to the speeding black blur. I didn't even have time to react. Kate was behind Link, her hood was down and her eyes glowed a bright pink. She grinned wickedly as she lifted up her Halberd and sent it through the shadow Link's back.

Dark Link fell on top of me and black fire started to fly up into the air. Erika tackled Kate to the ground. The pink glow in her eyes was gone. What was with her! Dark Link grabbed my hand "Don't forget me! Whoever you are!" Dark Link turned back to his normal black self until he fully was engulfed into small black flames. Fire... This will be the flame I will always cherish... I picked up one of the black flames and it vanished along with the rest of them. Dark Link... Why... Then I saw some fire... Ohh fire...

"LET GO OF ME! MUST…KILL…PINK!" Kate cried out as Erika managed to have her pinned on the ground.

"NO! You already killed him! You have to calm down first Kate!"

"Let me go! LET ME GO!" Kate tried to escape.

I put my palms together "Flare!" A nice black flame appeared in my hands... Fire... "It's ok... You can let Kate go!"

"Waaaaah? Andrea she just killed ... Huh ... I am confused... Shouldn't you be umm ... mad?… Grrrr… Ok" Erika got off of Kate, who immediately jumped to her feet and started to run away muttering something about being tricked.

"What got into her? Fire..."

"Andrea you're ok? Your flame has turned black... And I have no clue what's wrong with Kate." Erika stared at the fire in my hands.

Fire...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**Kate:**

I had to get revenge... I was starting to become a demon! GarzendatagÖn was going to have my halberd in his mouth! He tricked me with his stupid visions! No one tricked me like this! I never felt such anger before... Not even with Gannon! The God of Darkness, or whatever it was, possessing me was something you DON'T DO! I knew exactly where the creep was and I planned on destroying him that very moment! I made my way to the North end of town near the towns slide... Which no one used because you had to basically climb the stairs... I wonder what the mayor was on when he approved of the design plan. I was onto of the slide keeping a look out then I saw GarzendatagÖn! Its real form was something scarier than anything I've ever seen before!

It was a small girl wearing purple shirt and a talking backpack. She was slightly dark brown with matching hair and eyes. Only one creature could have such a bad colour scheme and a talking backpack...

"ALOHA, IM DORA THE EXPLORER!" I twitched... I've been stuck babysitting the night and was forced to watch this TV show...

"Where is the nest? Let's see! Log, Tree, BIG BLUE BUSH! Log... Tree... BIG BLUE BUSH! Log... Tree… BIG BLUE BUSH!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY, DORA! WE ALREADY KNOW IT'S IN THE BIG BLUE BUSH!" The kid started to cry.

That was a moment in my life I don't ever want to remember again, but it does explain why I'm not babysitting anymore... DORA THE EXPLORER WAS HERE! She was the devil's child, next to My Little Pony of course…

"DORA, I HAVE COME TO KILL YOU!" I leaped into the air and landed next to her.

"Aloha, I'm Dora the Explorer!" She said with a big smile on her face!

I picked up the girl by her neck. "YOU! Why did you impersonate a god!"

"Because I wanted you to get the BIG BAD FOX! The BIG BAD FOX has been stealing cookies again."

"You impersonated a god... but how did you managed to posses me? " Wait! Dora the Explorer... talks so funny because... she's brainwashing people, so she can do with them whatever she wants! I have to warn the people of Earth when I return! But since she's here now...

"OH NO! It's the BIG BAD FOX!"

"That's the last time you ever say that!" I threw her into the air. With lightening speed I drew out my halberd. I stuck the pole end in the ground and left the blade part in the air... Dora started to fall back down… and landed right on top of the halberd and started sliding down its blade... I impaled Dora the Explorer! I bet my mom would be proud of me! Just when I thought I won the battle, Dora started laughing.

"You think you can stop me? I live in every household with a child in it! I WILL RULE THE WORLD!" Dora vanished before my eyes... What were we going to do! Dora the Explorer was a superior being compared to My Little Ponies!

**Link:**

Willow? Rade? Chi? Tatl? Zalinia? Anyone! This girl is taking me somewhere strange! HELP ME!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate: Only took a year!

Erika: -Bonks Kate on head with novelty size hammer-

Kate: Owwwwie!

Andrea: BLACK FIRE!

Erika: Well it's good to see you back! Now Random Scene of Stupidity!

Kate: Change in plan for those! I'm not going to be doing my Zelda Idol... That'd be way too long... Instead I'm doing a bonus clip from Stuck 1!

Erika: ...

Kate: Andrea you do the honours!

Andrea: FIRE!

Erika: The scene of random stupidity will be moved to next chapter... Because this chapter is a bit too long!

Kate: Hoped you enjoyed it! I can't wait to start chapter seven hehe!


	7. Chapter Seven

Kate: Thank you for your reviews! YAY! We're back in business! And where I was... I was in the world of Azeroth and the store known as Wal-Mart.

Andrea: BURN! BURNNNNNNNNN! Fire... Fire... Must cast more fire!

Erika: Without any further delay, here's Chapter Seven!

Chapter Seven

Andrea:

Erika and I returned to the room after Kate ran off. We didn't want to bother her... Erika opened the door to the empty room. There was a soft snoring sound in one of the corners from the two nut fairies.

"Where's Link? I didn't see him leave... Weird..." Erika said while inspecting the room.

"Fireeeeeeee" I petted the fire in my hands.

"It's nice you have a new fire... But we have bigger problems on our hands... Link is now a deku thing and is missing... Who knows what freak show might get him! Kate is on a murderous rampage and we have two fairies nuts that will only shut up when you hit them hard on the head repeatedly!"

"Oh, so that's why they went quiet late last night..."

"Ya..." There was a quiet knock at the door. Erika turned around, "That must be either Link or Kate!"

I ran to the door to open it... A huge brown belly button was in my face. I looked up to see a Goron staring down at me.

"EEEEEE! Kiddie-chan! Is there a fish-sama here?"

"Ummm yes?"

"Ok! I remembered the room! Cheer!"

Erika came to the door, "Hi Bash... What are you doing here?"

"I found little deku-chan by the gate... Guard wouldn't let odd little girl-chan take him through the gate, so she left him to go find another way out of town… I thought deku-chan was weird enough to be part of your group... Sweat drop..." Bash held up Link who was panicking, but happy to see us. The goron let him go and Link came rushing into the room. He grabbed onto the bed tightly. I wonder what happened to him...

"Thank you Bash for bringing him back to us..." Bash pounded his chest and seemed quite happy.

"Oh and I know where demon-chan is!"

"You do!" At least we could find out what Kate was up to... And maybe bring her back before we have to clean up the mess she probably created! Or we could always burn the mess away... Fire...

"Yep! Demon-Chan is sleeping by the slide! Anime fall. I didn't want to try and wake her up, because demons can bite really hard. Sweat drop." The goron sighed. "I will go get her, if you could supply muzzle!"

"Nah, we don't need that. Everyone knows Kate is a deep sleeper, and she doesn't mind if you wake her up...But you may have to do it multiple times before she'll get up..." Erika said. I guess Erika hasn't seen what Kate looks like early in morning... I remember one time when I lit Kate's hair on fire... She wasn't that happy... Fire…

Link spoke up, "Willow!" Link can talk? Wait I knew he said something before. No one else noticed Link talking. I looked at him, "Finally someone that notices I can talk. Seems only you and the fairies understand me," wow, Link sure has a squeaky voice, "We have to get the ocarina!"

"Ya ya, we'll get it Link. Right now... Look!" I showed Link the fire.

"Andrea... Why are you talking to Link? Can you understand him!"

"Ya!"

"At least we have a way to communicate with Link now...well, at least until we can return him to normal! But this is good! Now we only have to get Kate! She knows this game like the back of her hand!"

"One problem Erika..." I grinned as I quickly reminded her how we once showed Kate a picture of her own hand... It took her a while before she even realized it was her own hand! A long while!

"Oh ya! Well she can at least tell us what to do... Come on Link and Bash!" Link waddled over and took my hand. We started to walk out of the door.

"Bash does not want to go near sleeping Demon-Chan! Nooooooo! Last demon I tried waking up almost bit off my foot! Faint!"

"That's ok," Erika said. "Bash can watch over those two nuts... Whatever you do, don't eat them! They are fairies, ok?"

"Yes sir! Bash will take extra good care of magical nuts for fish-chan!" The Goron saluted. The weird thing was that there were sparkles all over him... Too bad they weren't fire...Fire...

* * *

Erika: 

We were walking along the street towards the north part of town. Andrea and Link following right behind me. I looked up and to my big surprise, the moon seemed mad...Since when did moons get faces!

"Andrea... Link... Why does the moon look so angry?" I pointed to the sky above.

"Its eyes look like they are on fire... So pretty! Ya, it looks a bit pissed off... Kind of what Kate will be like when we wake her up..." Link made a few noises, "Link says it's the skull kids doing..."

"Wait... Skull Kid? Not like the ones that chased us down in the Lost Woods and shot at us..."

"It was like them, but this kid had a weird mask... He was the one that turned us into the stick, nuts and deku thing." So the kid had some powerful mask that gave him the power to change people into things from the forest and the power to make the moon angry... Sounds like something Gannon was behind...

We came to the north part of town. There was a crowd of little kids gathered around a sleeping Kate.

"What's that number one!" A small boy asked who had a number two on his back.

"I'm not sure number two, but it looks like an adult! This might be a grand time to capture one of the adults!" The kid with a one on his shirt said. He pointed his sling shot at Kate.

"It looks like a goat! I love goats!" A small boy with a three on his back said. He lifted Kate's hood off and saw her horns. "Can we keep it!"

"What gives you that stupid of an idea number three! It's an adult and we should smash its brains right now!" The one kid with a four on his back said. Number three started to cry.

"Now look what you did number four! You made number three cry! Number one! Number four made number three cry!" The boy with the five on his shirt said.

"Number five just calm down! EVERYONE BE QUIET! We are under attack!" The boy with the one on his shirt pointed at me. "It seems that this adult had a partner and she is holding two children hostage! Kids down the stairs! BATTLE STATIONS!"

**Operation A.T.T.A.O.W.L.C.T.A**

**A- Are**

**T-These**

**T-Things**

**A-Adults?**

**O-Oh **

**W-Well**

**L-Lets**

**C-Capture**

**T-Them**

**A-Anyway**

This reminded me of Kids Next Door...

"Kids down the stairs! ATTACK!" Number one started to charge at me. He ran right into me and started to hit me with a teddy bear. "Down you go… you… you evil adult!"

"Number one needs back up! Hurry in!" Number two yelled as he jumped behind me and started strangling me. "Hellppppppp! It's got me" I tried hitting the kid off with my head fin.

"Nooo, Number two!" Number three charged and grabbed onto number twos feet. This put even more weight on my neck... I fell backwards landing on top of the two kids. Number one sat right on top of me, making it hard for me to get up. The two other kids crawled from underneath me and sat on my legs.

"We got you Adult"

"Andrea some help!"

"Fire..." Ok then...

"Link? Some help here... HAHAHA" The kids started tickling me… HEHEHE! How dare they tickle me, hehhehe!

Link tried to help but number four and five pinned him down. "Looks like this adult has brainwashed this one!" Number four said to number one.

"Good deal number four and five! We shall rescue the children once both adults are contained! Number Five get the sleeping adult! I'm not going to take any chances!"

Number five walked over to Kate. The kid stepped on Kate's tail. "OWWWWWWW!"

Kate got on both feet, grabbing her tail as she ran in circles. "OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!" She then stopped to face the kid with a wicked smile on her face. Number five froze on the spot.

Kate bent forward until she faced Number five with one of her evilest looks… "Boo!" … The kid ran off crying. That was a bit mean of Kate, hehehe.

"Kate, hahah Get these haahha kids off of me!" They wouldn't stop tickling me!

Kate dashed over to the three tickling kids on top of me. She picked them all up in one sweep, "you little kids... WHERE IS MY HALBERD?" Apparently the kids took Kate's Halberd?

Number one cowered as he was hung in the air by one arm. "Uhhh ... Adult, we'll never tell you where we hid your halberd! It is going to be used to destroy our playtime!"

"Pathetic..." Kate threw down the three kids. "Come on Erika, I know where they hid my halberd. Andrea stop looking at your flame. Number four get off of Link, NOW!" Kate snapped. The little kid did immediately what he was told. Kate turned around and started to head for the east side of town...

"Wait, don't go there! She knows where our club house is!" Number three said.

"I know number three, but sometimes we just have to let adults through... She'll meet the head, **he** will deal with her." Number one adjusted his red cap.

I took Andrea and Link's hands. We quietly followed the angry demon girl.

We followed Kate through a sewer, but then lost track after several turns. We entered a small little room with a spiral staircase. We climbed up to a spacey circular room. There were stars and moons everywhere and in the middle stood a huge telescope. I found Kate sleeping soundly on a small blue couch holding onto her halberd. Maybe she has finally calmed down... There was an old man staring at Link when we entered the room.

"Oh more little boys! And a zora! Umm, what can I do for you lad?" The old man moved over to Link.

"Err, he can't talk..."Andrea pointed out. The old man simply glared at her.

"We just came for our friend who's sleeping on the couch..." I stepped between the old man and Link... I noticed his hand moving towards Link.

"Well, she came to get her Halberd... Do you want to look through my telescope?"

"I guess." It wouldn't hurt so I peered into the telescope, which was facing the moon. I saw a small tear fall from its eyes and fall into the ground somewhere nearby. "What was that? Something just fell from the moon!"

"Oh just a moon tear… very valuable and rare..." I looked over and the old man inched his way towards Link.

Andrea walked up to the old man. "Flare!" A small flame started in his beard. The man started to run around in circles. That was a very strange man...

* * *

Kate: 

I woke up to the sound of an old man screaming with a beard on fire. I can't believe the stupid being wouldn't shut up. Just suck it up! Some of us are trying to sleep! I then noticed Link and Andrea standing at the other side of the room. "Oh hi guys!". Erika walked into the small room with a blue rock in her hands.

"Look what I got! It came from the moon... So what are we suppose to do with this?" Erika asked.

"We give it to someone who gives us a deed of some sorts." I got up, "come on guys we have an ocarina to get..."

"I guess so..." Erika said as she, Link, and Andrea followed me back to town.

We were in the main part of town. A small boy with blue hair and half a cheetah mask ran by us. He stopped, turned around, and looked at us questioningly. "Have you seen half of my mask?"

"Umm no? The question is, how can you keep half a mask on your face?" Erika looked closer at the boy. "I see no strings or glue or tape... Interesting!"

"They stole half my mask! I've been in hiding for the past two days! They stole it! I need to find the other half!" Speaking of halves being stolen... Something in real life happened at band camp one time... "I must find the other half! Before they steal another half of my stuff!" The boy ran off...

"That was weird and random..." Andrea blurted out. We made our way to the inn.

We entered the room where Bash was sitting on the floor. "You guys didn't leave Bash alone with the nuts now, did you?" I hope they didn't... Gorons had poor vision when it came down to seeing what was rock or nut!

"We are like not nuts!" Bash's stomach snapped at us. Bash blushed and fell onto his side.

Erika ran over to Bash and started hitting him on the back with a closed fist. "Spit out Chi!"

"CHI!" Andrea ran over to Bash's stomach. "It'll be ok, Chi! You'll see the fire place again!"

"Bash, Ow... feel so sorry for, Ow… eating fairies nuts... They won't shut up! Sweat drop. Get them out! My tummy is upset!"

"Erika, stick your arm down his throat!" I told her since I sure wasn't about to do it!

"What!"

"Like, get me out of here like right now! Like chi is being a space hog!" Tatl cried out.

"Erika, you are a Zora, so your skin is smooth and you can slide it down there easily! And besides, I'm not going to do it. Andrea and Link's are too short!" Erika just gave me a glare.

"Just don't tickle Bash's insides... They are really ticklish! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Bash stuck out his tongue and opened his mouth wide. Erika extended her arm into Bash's mouth. She dug her arm into his throat and then stopped.

"Kate, my arm is stuck..." How the hell can it get stuck?

Andrea watched in awe as the Zora tried to pull her arm free. "Maybe with a good fire we could burn your arm off!"

"NO!" Erika said as she feverishly started to pull harder. "It's still stuck!"

Link made a noise, "Link says for Bash to try and pull Erika out since he's the strongest!"

Bash, who began to realize the awkward situation he was in, started to panic.

"UHHHHHHHHHHSDSD AJWT JSF!" Bash tried to speak but Erika's arm in his throat made it impossible for us to understand him.

He started to flail Erika around, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I had to dodge Erika, who flew right by me...

"Kate, what are we suppose to do!" Andrea asked as she jumped out of the gorons' way.

"We do what we should have done from the beginning... Cut her and the nuts out!" I grabbed my halberd. "Andrea, distract him with some fire!"

"KATE DON'T YOU DARE CUT MY ARM OFF!" Erika yelled at me. Wow, she really doesn't trust me…

Bash's eyes grew big when he saw the halberd and he ran through the wall. Erika screamed as Bash jumped down from the two-story floor. In the blink of an eye, Bash disappeared with Erika in his mouth.

"I've never seen a Goron move that fast..." Andrea said looking through the Goron made hole...

"Nor have I..."

* * *

Erika: KATE! How can I shove my arm down a goron's throat and get stuck! And wouldn't the acids of the fourth stomach have destroyed the nuts at this point!

Kate: Goron's have four stomachs?

Andrea: They don't have stomachs! They have burning fires in them that turn rocks into molten lava!

Erika: Ok... Here's this chapters' random scene of stupidity.

**RANDOM SCENE OF STUPIDITY!**

Which girl shall it be!

Erika:

Kate walked up onto the stage with a confident smile. Her hair had enough gel in it to have it all up, giving the illusion that her hair was short. She wore a tradition black tuxedo and with the make-up she put on along with the fake goatee, she really did look like a man somewhat.

"Hello Ladies and gentle man to Zelda Bachelor! The show where one lucky bachelor has his pick out of four lovely ladies!" The audience cheered, "I must apologize about this evenings bachelor. Producers have actually decided not to use the same old Sheik or Link this evening…"

" What kind of show did Kate sign us up for? This explains why I have to wear this dress... Just wait till I get my hands on her, but I am actually curious to who the bachelor is. Kate doesn't seem to really want to say his name...

"And tonight's guest is……... Ganondorf! Kate's face went white for a second and she swallowed hard... "Uhhh, lower the curtains! Lets bring forth our lucky bachelor..." The curtain fell in front of me and I could hear Ganons' foot steps. "Let's see Ganon's movie, shall we!" Kate said in her deepest voice and the audience became silent.

**Evil Man with the Power Productions Present...**

**Ganon the man with the broken heart!**

There was Ganon standing in a meadow covered with flowers. He was sitting on a tree trunk, while staring at the blue sky. There was a beautiful harp sound coming from the background.

"It seemed only yesterday that I knew my loves' sweet tender face," the voice of a sappy Ganon said. "But she was taken from me!"

There was now a scene with Ganon who seemed gravely injured as he was fighting Link on top his tower. I saw Kate in a black dress looking worried as flames surrounded the two fighters. "You will not take my life away from me!"

"I do as I wish," Link flicked his hair back as Ganon fell to the ground. "Die, you scum" Link stabbed Ganon in the back with the master sword.

There was a close-up of Ganon's face as he was crying. The screen turned black and then white with an image of Ganon just floating around.

"I was stripped of the one thing I cared about. I have been imprisoned for many years... Some nights, I want to just crawl up and die... I now come to this show seeking a new life. Old wounds from the past must be healed with new memories of the present and future. I am a man of the present and I won't let the past hold me in place. I am Ganondorf, future ruler of all of Hyrule!" The voice said.

The screen faded to a picture of the old Rade with the text 'In memory of Rade.'

The clip ended and there were cries heard throughout the studio. Girls cried, "We love you Ganon!" While the men yelled, "We're here for you buddy." Ganon took a bow as the audience kept cheering. Signs of 'we love Link' were scratched out and now read 'We love Ganon!'

This was a disturbing scene. Kate looked horrified for a moment there. "Calm down folks! We now know about Ganon so it's time for him to meet the ladies!" Kate signaled for the curtain to be raised.

Zelda, Malon, Maggy, and myself sat on high stools all wearing evening gowns. "So bachelorette one... Introduce yourself!" Kate looked at Zelda and winked.

Zelda stepped up, "I only came on to this show because I thought Link was going to be here! Oh well, my name is princess Zelda of Hyrule. My hobby is changing into a guy and sneaking around."

"Ehh… a little rebellious, but not like my sweet Rade! Take a seat!" Ganon commanded, "next!"

I stood up and Ganon turned to me... I knew how Kate must've felt... "My name is Zalinia and I'm a Zora. I like to take long swims in the..."

"Shut up! I wouldn't dare to ever love a fish... I once tried to freeze you people to death..." Ganon turned around. The audience went quiet, "to the next girl!" The audience cheered again when I sat down. At least I could get out of this ridiculous dress soon...

Maggy was the next one to stand up. "Too short! Next!" Gannon looked the other way.

"It's no fair! Why do all the guys turn me down as soon as they see me! It's not fair!" Maggie stomped off the stage.

Malon stood up, "My name is Malon and one day I wish to become a hair dresser! My biggest fantasy is for a man in shining armor to sweep me off my feet and ride off into the sunset."

"Well, with some hair dye you can kind of look like her... Sit!" Gannon turned to face the audience and then the girls. "Who to pick..."

"Maybe try asking them questions... These girls do have personalities you know..." Kate said dryly.

"What to ask..."

Zelda turned to Kate, "Rade...Can I go home now? This man is evil... I don't want anything to do with this show anymore..."

Oh dear... Gannon turned around and faced Zelda. "Who did you just call Rade!" Zelda pointed to the now panicked appeared-to-be-male host... "YOU! You can't be her! You worthless scum stole her name! You're a man!"

"I am not a man!" Kate said in her normal voice. She took off the fake goatee and let her hair hang free. "See, no man! Girl! You idiot!"

Ganon looked amazed as he saw Kate's horns, the hate in her eyes, and the twitching devil tail. "Rade, you have come back to me! And even more beautiful than ever!" As if he walking on clouds Ganon moved towards Kate. The demon girl bolted through the exit doors as Ganon chased after her. The audience applauded and the curtains fell down!

* * *

Kate:... Umm... 

Erika: Until next chapter!

Andrea: Fire! Fireeeeeeeeeee! We hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Chapter Eight

Kate: Sorry for the long updates... I've had these chapters written out... Just that damn lazy!

Erika: Update more Kate! -Whacks Kate with Chair-

Andrea: Fight fight fight!

Kate:

Erika: Uhh.. Chapter eight here it is!

Chapter Eight

Andrea:

Kate paced back and forth muttering the odd curse. She was trying to think of a plan, but all of my ideas I put forth would be rejected. I believed fire was the solution to life's problems, better than alcohol. Fire... Link stood by quietly watching the swaying tail, he was stuck on ideas. Bash refused to get near anything sharp, fire or scary looking people.

"Gorons just have to eat everything!" Kate grumbled, "Let's just wait for digestion to occur. If we're lucky we may lose the annoying fairy in the process."

"But Chi can also perish. Even Tatl is annoying. I don't want anything dieing by becoming Goron logs…" Link nodded in agreement, Kate just kept pacing.

"What about Zalinia?" Link asked.

"Butter," Kate chimed.

I thought she couldn't understand what Link said.

"Uh, Kate how did you manage to understand Link?"

She turned around and gave me a blanked stare. "What? I can't understand Link. So why are you saying I can understand him?! I'm confused!" Kate grabbed her hair, what she usually did when confused or frustrated.

"But you said butter, when Link asked what about Zalinia... I'm confused too!" I lit a small fire ball on my palm… Fire... It was the solution to life's problems.

"I was thinking out loud!" Whew, that explained that.

"Where will we get butter from?" Link asked, "there's no Lon Lon Ranch near by."

"Kate, where do we get milk from?"

"A milk cow of course!"

Ok she was going insane. "I'll go try to find a milk cow... Umm you two can sit here and discuss how to get the nuts out. Oh, fire can't be involved in the plan." Shoot… Fire... I was stuck on ideas. Kate jumped out of the Bash hole on the side of the inn.

"Any ideas Link?" He just shrugged, think something but not fire... Gahhhhh!

* * *

Chi:

"Ow! Stop bumping into me!" Tatl complained as we floated in the stomach of Bash. "My shell feels likes it's melting!"

"Just shut up! If I could I'd stop bumping into you, but he's moving." I stopped bumping into her, he must have stopped running. "Finally some silence."

"I feel like I'm going to be sick," she continued to whine; I was the one feeling sick of her...

"Geat outwa mya moooth chhhannnn" I could hear Bash's muffled voice.

"I'd love to get my arm out of your mouth, but it's still stuck." I heard Zalinia's voice, there was still hope of getting away from Tatl!

"Zalinia, it's me Chi! Get me out of here!" My patience of Tatl nut was growing very, very thin.

"Sorry Chi, I'm a little stuck at the moment."

"I'mma gewtting wired of mmyyy somach tallkings and Zoraaaas stuckk in mooth," Bash moaned, I'd be complaining too if I had Tatl in my stomach.

"Maybe you can tickle Bash to escape."

"NOOoo Wickles! No wickles!" We started to bump into each other again; I guess I said the wrong thing. Andrea where are you?!

* * *

Andrea:

"We should start looking for Bash."

Link and I turned the corner, the inn keeper looked at us concerned.

"Oh you haven't packed yet?" Packed? "Oh the town is evacuating today, tonight the moon will fall. You're more than welcomed to leave with us to the ranch."

I looked at Link again he only shrugged. "We should hurry and find them then. We have some friends to round up!" The innkeeper bowed slightly, as we hurried out of the inn.

The moon gazed down at us, fire all around it... Fireeeeeeeee… Can't think fire... Must save Chi...Fire... Must stare at moon… on fiiiree!

I was yanked by my collar up. I looked to my side; Link was dangling in midair by his hat. Did that hat ever come off without him taking it off himself?

"Hello!" I looked up to see Kate grinning, "the guards won't even let me leave town. They are saying I'm a child... It's stupid, they want us to leave town but they won't let me out while I'm not armed with a shield! But we have to go deal with Skull Kid."

"So soon? I'm not even normal!" Link looked a little worried, silence followed.

"Uh Kate, Link is worried about facing Skull Kid already," this was a short game if we're facing him already...

Kate started carrying us to the central part of the town. We reached a platform where she put us down. "So is this when we are going to get the Ocarina back?"

Kate nodded, "just throw a fire ball he'll drop the ocarina. I forgot that we will be able to go back in time before Erika got her hand stuck in time!" Time travel again? But I did like the idea of using fire... Fireee.

"So if we go back in time Zalinia will be unstuck and we won't have the moon falling down." Link continued. "But, how do we prevent from the same events from happening again?"

"Kate, Link wants to know how the time travel works."

"Remember last time, I can't explain it then I can't now. Stupid time travel, it makes no bloody sense. Just light a fire Andrea, it's going to be awhile.."

I lit a beautiful fire, and gazed at it...Fire... I couldn't wait until Chi was back with me lighting Link's cap on fire again. Link watched the scary figure of Kate take a seat at the small fire, with halberd ready just in case of an attack. The halberd's blade had a nice glow to that, imagine it enchanted (Enchant Weapon – Mongoose, BoP, Learn how to permanently enchant a Melee Weapon to occasionally increase Agility by 120 and attack speed slightly. with blue fire... Well Kate would like a cooler weapon, I bet, it's fire everyone loves it!

I crept up to the sleeping Kate, and touched the blade. "Fire," I said softly... The fire made the blade glow brightly, it was so pretty. Then the flames dropped down onto Kate's lap. Her eyes shot open and a high pitched scream escaped from her mouth. I covered my ears until the ringing stopped. By then Kate was standing up patting out the fire.

"Noooooo not the fire!" It was already too late the flame was out...Poor, poor fire.

"Gah you singed my cloak," The demon what ever thingy that was possessing Kate whined, "please light fires on twigs or Link's hat, ok Andrea? Don't make me bring out the water guns."

I nodded; Kate had one of the best water guns on the market. That thing could soak anyone with just half of its volume... Evil water, putting out my flames... So I sat back to my pile of twigs and watched the small sparks of the fire. Link just stood still not even bothering commenting with what he just saw.

A few hours crept by then the bells started to ring loudly. Kate was violently woken up and rolled over the edge. We heard a yelp coming from below us as Kate reached the ground below. There was a shaking as a staircase was being made in front of us. Link and I stared at the staircase, it was a bit steep... We began to climb it; I had an easier time than Link.

Kate finally made it back to the platform and sighed. "You think they could make actual stairs... Poor Link," She picked up Link and started to climb the stairs with her one available arm. "Come on Skull Kid is just up these stairs."

"Lookie! We have friends! I love friends!" Skull Kid clapped excited, then his head spun around. "We no likey friends now! Hehehehehehehehehehehheehehehehehe. You have come to try to steal pretty Fairy Whacker!"

"Fairy Whacker?" Link asked.

"It doesn't play nice music so I use it to whack Tael! Hehehehehehhhehehehe!"

"My existence is a brutal one, as everyone hates me." The purple fairy muttered, I wished he was stuck with us...

"Now time to embrace the silence of death!" The kid began to scream at the sky, "Watch as the moon will crush you all!" Skull kid started to cackle insanely.

"You're an idiot... Does he realize he's just going to crush himself in the process? Even Ganon was not stupid enough to sacrifice himself for his evil." Kate said letting Link onto the ground. "Andrea just shoot him with fire now..."

"You told me I couldn't set anything on fire but twigs or Link's hat."

"You can light anything on fire but Erika and I." Link flashed a ugly glare at Kate. "Now just go light his hat on fire, it's made of straw."

Oh… straw hats were fun to burn... The fire always engulfed them so fast! "Fire," I threw a small fireball at the kid. His hat went on fire, in panic he dropped the ocarina.

Link scrambled to get the ocarina, Tael dove in also. Link grabbed it first and whacked the fairy with it. When he tried to play it the small blue ocarina changed into a set of brass horns. How the hell can it do that? The song of time rang and white light came blinding us all.

* * *

Erika:

I stretched, and to my surprise my arm was free of Bash's mouth. I looked up to see my arm, I hope it wasn't a dream. I noticed everyone standing around me and the creepy mask man among them. Chi and Tatl were still nuts, while Link was his old Deku self.

I turned my attention onto Kate who was adjusting her robes, "Kate what just happened?"

"We traveled back in time by three days." She responded.

"We time traveled, how? Bash is confused now." Bash started to spin his head in a circle while holding it.

"Ok, but why are we all here? We didn't meet Bash until late in the first day. Link, and the fairies shouldn't be transformed. Speaking of which Andrea should be a stick because she didn't turn back to her normal self until the second day." I scratched my head, because it made no sense what so ever.

"It's just like the last time we were here. How can we travel seven years back and forth with retaining our memory." Andrea said while cradling what I think was the Chi nut.

"Just happy to have Chi again to light fires with!" Link held his cap with both hands after Andrea said that.

"It's just frustrating!" I stomped my foot on the ground. "I'll have to find out what makes it happen. I might get a scholarship for it."

"It's not like fair… I'm still like stuck with you creeps. I'm so like leaving you! Bye!" Tatl whined, everyone cheered. "Hey, that is like… so mean."

"Just shut up, you fairy nut." Chi said dryly.

"You're worse than anything I, like, ever knew!" I wish she would shut up...

"I'm going to just fly away and ignore what you like just said!" Chi tried to fly, "hey, I can't fly?!?!"

"The day nuts learn to fly, Ganon is going to break out of the seal and come haunt me again." Kate said sarcastically, "I hope nuts never learn to fly then..."

"Now that your all done talking, may I have my mask?" The mask guy asked with a creepy look on his face.

"Sorry we don't have your mask," Andrea replied.

"What this is an outrage?! Imagine what the kid can do with that evil mask on! Well I won't play the song for you then..."

"Here's the deal, get them back into their normal forms. We'll retrieve the mask, we can't defeat Skullkid with nuts and a Deku." Kate positioned herself so she was facing down the merchant.

The merchant thought for a bit, "I guess that makes sense... He is a powerful now that just removing the mask will not be enough. Hmm… ok." The man all a sudden was sitting at an organ.

"How did that get there?" I looked at awe at the huge organ.

"It's my portable organ... Now bring out your instruments. Also sit the little nuts on the organ as they can't play their own."

Andrea put the two nuts on the organ. The song started to play but I was confused. It was different notes but the man hit ten keys at the same time and the same keys too. How can he make a song out of that? I need to learn how to do that, make the French horn a lot easier to play...

The song rang out, Link started to play along after a few choruses. Orange light was on everyone, and then it disappeared. Link was touching his face smiling that he wasn't wooden anymore. A wooden mask clashed to the floor as small nut caps dropped from the fairies, which were now flying. The biggest surprise was that there was another clash from behind us. Kate stood there shocked; the mask that fell had an imprint of her demon's face. "What the hell? Where are my horns?!?!?" Kate was returned into her normal Rade self, with questionable armor. Only difference was the huge halberd and bow strapped onto her back.

"Kate, you're back to normal?!" I smiled at the fact that the normal Kate had come back; I hated her more evil side.

"I guess I was just cursed by Skull kid too... Damn I was having fun being a demon thing. At least I get to keep the mask!"

"Nope," the merchant grabbed it. "This is payment for me healing all of you. You may get it back after you get something that's worth it." Kate stomped her foot in anger.

Andrea was over by Chi lighting small fires with her. "It's so good that Chi is back!"

"Well I'll, like, be leaving now." Tatl flew further into the sewer, it was about time. The fairy came back, "I, like, have no clue where I'm going. And, like, I'm staying with you creeps until I see Skull kid again!"

"Nooo… whiney fairy will still be with us." Bash whined, I think he shares the view of the whole group.

Link out of curiosity put the wooden mask on. In a flash he was a Deku again, when he took it off he was Link. "So when I put this mask on I turn into a Deku again?"

"Looks like it," I responded. That gave me an idea. I took the small nut cover from the organ and slapped it on Tatl's head. She turned into a nut and I shoved her into my pocket. "I just thought I would spare us from her excessive nagging."

"You go girl!" Kate said holding up her hand, she was waiting for a high five. I gave her one and she pointed towards the door.

"To the forest temple to awaken these orange things!"

"What orange things?" Linked asked.

"In order to take skull kid down we need a song that these big orange guys sing ... It's really weird..."

I turned to Kate, "will the guards let us out of town now? I remember Bash was trying to get out with me in his mouth and they wouldn't. Said he lacked a shield and sword..."

"Sigh I forgot we'll have to deal with them... Maybe they'll be scared of My Little Ponies and let us through!"

"Uh, Kate I doubt that will work. Burning them is clearly the logical choice!" Andrea put in, Chi agreed with her.

"Why don't we see if the meaniehead guards will let us pass first, or not!" Bash said, "if not I can eat them all up!"

* * *

Kate:

We all went to the nearest gate in the main part of town. This was going to be a pain in the butt. I never liked these guards... Link was the first to pass through, the guard didn't even bother with him. Erika, Bash and I got through no problem.

"That was weird I clearly remember him saying something about needing a shield and sword earlier. Maybe just one of us needed one..." Erika stated, "Damn, looks like he's holding up Andrea though."

"Sorry can't go by Miss, we don't want you to hurt yourself." The guard said patting her forehead. Chi appeared and shot some fire at him. "What the hell?!" As he flinched, Andrea scrambled by.

"I told you fire would work!" She grinned.

"Hey you guys get back here!" The guard started to chance us.

"Last one to the swamp is Ganon's next wife!" I cried out starting to run before anyone else.

"Well then Kate, I hope you enjoy marrying a second time!" Erika dashed right passed me, damn Zoras!

* * *

Kate: Lalalalala -creeping away-

Erika: Took long enough...

Andrea: No kidding...

Kate: Sorry?

Erika: GET HER! WE'LL MAKE HER FINISH THIS!

Andrea: YEAH!

Kate: Halp! T.T Hoped you enjoyed reading this. Now I must run from them!

* * *

R**andom Scene of Stupidity**

How to Beat Zelda: Majora's Mask in Five Minutes

Andrea:

"Uh Kate the moon is falling!" I pointed at the moon which was falling at us.

"Link play the song!" Kate yeled, The song of time rang out.

We were in a huge field; the happy merchant was jogging on the road. "Looks like were in the right spot. Your plan had better work Rade." Link said. Wait Link was back to normal? The two of them ran towards the merchant. Then I saw Skull Kid beginning to ambush the man. I began to run after them.

Skull kid grabbed the mask from the backpack and started to giggle. "Yay! New toy!" He held it high up in the air. Kate ran in and grabbed it. Holding it up above her head the small kid started to jump for it. "Give me my mask back!"

"Like that is so mean! You stealing the mask we just stole! That is so unbelievably rude!" Tatl cried out.

"Can't we all just embrace the darkness together? I would like to go home and find my sharp object collection now..." Tael said flatly. Tatl was trying to get the mask from Kate.

"NO!" Kate said harshly.

"Fine!" The kid stomped his feet and ran off. Not without me lighting his pretty straw hat on fire again. "Fire it burns!" The two fairies ran off in the distance.

Erika came running towards us, arm free of a Goron. "Huh Kate how did you get the mask already?"

"We just went back in time to the point where Skull-Kid was going to steal it..." Link said.

"Oh, well that's it? I can't believe the creators of this game completely missed this logical ending..."


	9. Chapter 9

Andrea: Kate stop eating all the mini eggs!

Erika: Save some chocolate for me! Hand over some Kate!

Kate: NEVER! These my chocolate eggs! MINE!

Erika: -sigh- We'll never get any chocolate from Kate.

Kate: Be happy that I wrote chapter nine!

Andrea: She has a point...

Erika: Thanks for any readers that are still kicking around, because it takes Kate forever to update these days...

Kate: Ya, ya, I'm lazy…

Andrea: Here's chapter nine, hope you enjoy it!

Chapter Nine

Andrea:

Link, Bash and I laid on the ground exhausted from the run across the field. "Why can't we have horses this time around?" I said in between breaths; I was so exhausted I couldn't even cast a fire...Fire...

Kate was scooping water from a near by puddles trying to get enough for each of us. Erika sat on the beach complaining about the purple water. "If this water wasn't so polluted, I would be in there for a swim, my muscles are cramping."

"So, whose brilliant idea was it to run all across the field all at once?" Link asked while he was trying to stand on wobbly legs.

"It's not your fault that you don't want Ganon's wife. Who would? But Chi did lose the race..." Kate tossed everyone a bottle of water.

"It's not my fault that I fell off of Willow's shoulders! Besides, I doubt Ganon likes little kids, fish people and fairies. So you automatically win Kate." Chi smiled.

"The fish and fairies probably not. Little boys are still in question," chimed in Kate who sat down.

Bash looked at his water, "purple water it will make Bash sick in tummy!" Bash stuck out his tongue, "I don't want to drink water Kate-chan got us."

Erika looked at her bottle of water, "it looks a lot better than the water from the pond."

"Smells better too..." Link added.

I took the cap off of my bottle and threw in a small flame. It erupted into flames. Mm… I liked this water.

"Bash thirsty will drink anyway!" Bash took a huge gulp... "I feel funny..." Bash fell to his back with his tongue hanging on his side.

Kate ran to his side and felt his pulse. "He's not dead, but his pupils are different sizes..."

"Doesn't that mean he's high?" Erika asked leaning over to look at his pupils too.

"Yeah, we learned it in medical studies... To think school would have a use in real life!" Kate said, "I think he'll be all right..."

* * *

Bash:

_That water tasted really funny... I looked down to see my tongue was all pink with purple stripes, tongue not suppose to be that color! "HELP MY TONGUE IS PINK!" I flailed around and stopped when I saw everyone around me. They all had funny hair and clothing on..._

_Fish-chan was bright blue with neon green hair spiked... It didn't suit Fish-chan much, but Andrea-chan looked scarier! Her hair was purple, and Andrea's face was covered in yellow make ups. The leg warmers she wore were scariest! _

"_Bash! You're up! We were so scared, you just randomly passed out!" Fish-chan helped me to my feet, "oh your wig fell off!" Erika plopped a pink rug on my head, it was very itches! _

"_Come on! Get Bash ready, Erika!" I noticed Kate was there wearing makeup that made her look like a scary clown... Then there was the yellow mullet on her head... WHY WOULD PEOPLE WEAR MULLETS? BASH DOESN'T LIKE MULLET! _

"_MULLET! EVIL EVIL!" I pointed a fat finger at her. Oooooh pink nail polish! _

"_Kate! Bash doesn't like this hair style either..." Andrea was applying more makeup to herself. _

_  
"Grrrr, Bash is never happy with my hair!" Kate stomped off behind a rock. _

_  
"Don't worry Bash, she always gets worked up over her hair..." Small boy with purple hair and in a pink jump suit came from behind the rock. "Are we ready to play?" _

_  
"Let's go Bash!" Both girls grabbed my arms and lead me to stage._

_Fish-Chan was on guitar, and started to play. Andrea, who was on drums, jumped in too. Kate looking annoyed started to play a keyboard. What was Bash suppose to do?_

_They stopped playing, Link came over. "What's wrong Bash? Sing!"_

_"Bash is confused... Sing what?"_

_"Sing anything! Take it from the top!"_

_Bash sings what? Hmmm Bash will sing, a song about Bash! _

_  
"Bash!" I started to sing._

"_Bash is excitement!" Everyone else joined into the song, Bash likes this song! _

"_Bash!" _

_  
"Bash is adventure!"  
_

"_Glamour and glitter! Fashion and flare!" I started dancing; this song was really catchy! "Bash."_

"_Bash is truly outrageous! _

"_Truly, truly, truly outrageous! Oh whoa Bash!" Erika then sang "Bash!" louder than anyone. This was so much fun! "The music contagious! Outrageous!"_

_"Bash is my name! No one else is the same! Bash is my name!" I started to enjoy this song._

* * *

Erika:

Bash was mumbling his name and moving his hands around. "Kate this doesn't look too good..."  
Kate came back with more water from the puddles. "Let's just splash him with some more water!"

"Kate we don't need more water on him, it might cause him to go even more on a trip!" Kate looked disappointed at me and walked away.

"Bash!" Andrea and Chi kept poking the Goron.

"Bash is my name! No one else is the same! Bash is my name!" Bash mumbled to himself, he sat up. "Fish-chan? Where's your green spiky hair?"

"Huh? Zalinia doesn't have spiky hair..." Link looked curiously at the Goron. "Is he ok?"

"Bash is fine! Bash was just wondering why people stopped singing Bash's song!"

"Kate mentioned there was a potion shop near here...We might be able to get him something to cure this funky water episode..." I turned to Kate and yelled for her. "Kate we need to go to the potion store..."

Kate sighed, "It's down the pond a bit. We can't carry Bash so someone will have to stay with him. So, who wants to stay with a delusional Goron that has the potential to eat them?" Kate brought up a good question, and from experience I don't want to be eaten again.

"Andrea and Link should stay behind, their too short to navigate the water."

"You could carry us, Zalinia and Kate..." Chi said.

"I'm not carrying short people through that water, what happens if I trip? You will fall in..." Kate started to walk through the pond, "come on Erika."

Thank you Kate, you saved my arm again...

Link and Andrea didn't look happy as the two of us made our way to the potion shack. We approached the shack and climbed the small ladder. "You go in first!" Kate held the door open for me. Wonder why she was scared to go in first. When I entered I saw a small green lady at the counter crying. I noticed she was one of Ganon's mothers. Now I understood Kate.

"Hey you! I know your face..." The woman got up on the counter and leaned closer to me. Her nose was huge, it almost poked my eye out. "Oh never mind I don't know who you are... But I know the girl behind you..." Kate stepped back outside, the old hag chuckled. "It always makes someone nervous to do that. What can I get you fish? Haven't seen one like you since I was killed..."

"Uhh... my friend drank the water and is having delusions... Have anything for him?"

"Now I know who you are... You're that pesky Zora that killed me along with that small brat… No business for you! GET OUT!" The old woman shooed me away, Kate stepped in.

"Koume, stop being so mean to a friend of Rade's..."

The old woman perked up, "you said Rade? That name is not to be spoken! Same with our little Ganonie, he's gone along with her forever in the scarey realm!" Uh… that wouldn't settle well with Kate...

"I didn't get tossed into the realm with Ganon..." Kate looked off to a side.

"Oh how noble of our Gannonie! He probably sacrificed himself for Rade on their wedding day!"

"Uh sure, we'll go with that story. Is there any potions you can give us to help the Goron? Please Mommy two?"

'Mommy two' chuckled, "Well, Korate got lost in the woods, and with her condition I'm not sure how she'll make it... But take this potion to her... I'll give you something for your little friend, Rade." The old lady looked happy and got a potion from the back. "Run along and have fun now deary!"

Kate took the potion and ran out of the building. "Connections are a great thing to have... Now try to find a monkey..." Why would a monkey lead us to a witch?

"Oh there's a monkey!" I spotted a small white monkey jumping up and down trying to get our attention. It ran into a tunnel, "I guess we follow it." Kate followed me through the tunnel.

The chase was annoying, as the monkey would make sharp turns trying to trick us into a going into another tunnel. There a group of monkeys sat around the old witch, poking her with sticks. "Shoo get off of her!" I waved my sword at them, and they backed up and barred fangs.

"Do not interrupt our poking fish." One of the monkey's stated, wait monkeys can talk?

"No they can save the others! We must give them old green nose!" The monkey that guided us argued.

"Fine they may have green nose, but they must promise to save our friend! The Deku King is planning to kill him!"

"Save our friend..."

"Save our friend..." These monkeys were a little scary... They backed away and ran off.

"Oh who's there..." The old witch looked up. "More importantly do you have a potion from my sister? I could really use it, these bones aren't like they used to be!" Kate handed her the potion, Korate took it and gulped it down. "HEHEHE! Thank you dearies! I must head back to my work at the tourism agency... Come by for boat tours anytime!"

"One question before you leave... Why is there a tourism agency in this swamp?" I asked. I just had too.

"Why do Zora's play in a rock band?" The witch replied back.

"Ok, I see your point."

"Bye Rade!... Wait Rade? You're not with Ganon... Why not?" The witch went closer to Kate, her ice hair was growing in size.

"The story is long and complicated... Ask Koume she knows the whole story!" Kate tried her best to hide her smile.

"I see. I'll be making a quick stop at the potion shop later." The witch got on her broom and flew off.

"So we have to save a monkey who's going to be killed by a Deku King... And we get to the castle how? The water burns if we walk in it."

"Boat tours..." Kate started to walk back towards the potion shop. Oh now I get it.

* * *

Andrea:

"Hey Bash! You're so fine you rock my mind! Hey Bash! Hey! Hey Bash!" Bash couldn't stop singing songs... It was odd that a Goron from this video game knew songs from our own life... I tried lighting him on fire to get a reaction out of him... That planned back fired when he just rambled about it being fireworks.

"Like, if he doesn't, like, shut up! I'm going to, like, shut him up, like, myself!" Oh no Tatl managed to get out of the jar we shoved her into…

"Tatl just be quiet and save us a headache!" Chi snapped at Tatl.

"Well just, like, stop being mean to me!"

Bash stood up, "Shhhhh, be quiet! Bash is singing!" The two fairies stopped their rambling and watched the Goron. "Stop in the name of Bash! Before you break his heart! OooooOooooo!"

"Willow, what are we suppose to do about him?" Link looked worried as Bash danced randomly about to a Spice Girls song.

"Maybe Zelda's lullaby can put him to sleep! That's what we had to do with Kate when she had that hyper spell…" Chi brought up a good point, but it lacked fire.

"It might work…" Link brought out his ocarina and started to play and started to play the song. Bash didn't seem to respond to the song at first. Then began to sing a new song…

"Rock a bye Bash on the mountain top! When the wind blows the boulder will fall and down will come Bash. Rolling down the hill…" He had a huge yawn before curling up and sleeping.

"He finally fell asleep, good idea Chi!" I patted Chi on the head.

"Like, why am I never appreciated?! I do, like, this much for you guys! And I never, like, get any love! You're, like, no better than that loser Skull Kid!"

"I thought you wanted to go back to him badly?" Link asked, the small fairy grew red.

"Like, the only reason I want to go back to him is, like… At least he's like nicer than all of you!"

"Hard to be nice to an annoying brat that doesn't know they want. So they whine whine whine whine until the Deku tree grows! Just shut up and you might have people treat you nicely! You're even more annoying that Navi!"

There was the sound of tears, "it's not, like, my fault that I'm like this! You know the pressure about, like, being the prettiest! It's like so hard to do! Look I'm like developing worry lines!" Tatl fainted onto the ground.

Link scooped her up and placed her back into the jar. "Where's Kate with the bottle collection?"

"She reminds me more of a hormone raged teenager than an actual fairy…" I commented, Tatl was a lot like THE junior high kids. I shuddered at the thought of the place.

"Oye! Andrea and Link! We got the potion!" Kate waved a bottle of purple slime. "Give this to Bash", she handed the bottle to Link. He scurried over to the Goron and poured the slime into the mouth.

"STOP TRYING TO DROWN BASH YOU CRAZY PEOPLE!" Bash sat up failing is arms.

"Calm down Bash! It was only the medication to help you with the illusions!" Erika tried to calm down the panicking Goron.

"You people are so weird! Sweat drop. Trying to force poor Bash to eat talking nuts and now poisoning him with swamp waters…" The Goron spun his head in circles while talking.

"Andrea," I turned to Erika, "don't light any fires if we're in the boat. This water can combust." Did she just say combustion? The sweetest word in the English language next to FIRE! I walked to the water and was ready to see the whole swamp go in flames.

Kate grabbed my wrist and lifted me off the ground. "After you can burn it…" I stuck my tongue out at her.

* * *

Erika:

We rented a small boat from Kate's mother in law, and were crammed onto the small boat, Bash was on a small floaty behind the boat relaxing. He seemed to be having a fun time splashing in the water with his feet and hands.

"So, Kate what are we doing at the palace anyway?"

"Link is going to sneak in, find a monkey and get the song from it…" Kate was staring at the water. "I think I see a fishie… Never mind just a rock…"

"Then why can't I go then?" Andrea asked, a small fireball in her hand.

"All the Deku people possess wood in their bodies… If we let you loose, set one on fire and we can't get the song." I stated, I knew leaving Andrea alone with just Link would result in the whole swamp in fires.

"Then why aren't you two going?"

"We're a little big… Go Link!" The boat stopped randomly at the dock.

"Kate how did the boat stop randomly?" I looked back. Bash was still splashing which way, and no one was operating a paddle. "How is this boat being steered?" I started to ponder, what one earth was driving this boat…

Kate pointed in the water, "Just a bunch of skeleton fishes. . ." She started for the land the moment she said that, fear was painted on her face. "EXPIRED SEAFOOD! EXPIRE SEAFOOD! YOU CAN'T EAT EXPIRED SEAFOOD!"

"Kate, wait up!" Andrea called out to Kate following behind her. Link followed close behind, Chi was holding onto his hat.

"How can dead fish be in the water and moving? No muscles and ligaments!" I said to myself, Bash was in his own little world giggling. The fish were nibbling his feet, he thought of it was ticklish. I pulled a fish from the water, the fish tried snapping at me. The fish wiggled through and flew through the air before landing in the water. "What in the hell?"

The fish popped it's head back into the water, "dis is most certainly rude madam! Most Zora I know hold more respect for the creatures they share the water with! I will forgive you for pulling me out of the water!"

"I'm sorry, how can you swim your all skeleton?"

The fish chuckled, "my ribs are showing a bit aren't they! Since the water has become corrupted, food has become scarce. Understand Miss…?"

"Zalinia," I stared in amazement.

"Well Miss Zalinia! Sir Issac Mcgill is at your service! What do you require of me?" The fish bowed.

"Uh do you know anything about this swamp? It intrigues me that the waters become like this." I sat down near Issac.

"Well Miss Zalinia… It started when this thing with the mask came by and…"

"Nibbles! Nibbles on Bash's feet!" Bash giggled.

"Men! Stop nibbling at that poor Goron's feet!" Issac barked out the order. Three other skeleton fish popped out behind him.

"Please continue with the story," Bash started to whine that the nibbling had stopped.

* * *

Andrea:

Kate was whining about the wasted seafood, I didn't see why she was upset. It was just fish, there would be plenty of fish to eat. Link tried to comfort her, the best he could, but to no avail. "Rade stop mourning the fish, we'll get you some fresh fish once we get into town."

She stopped whining, "SEAFOOD YAY!" That girl and seafood, she always came to my house when we had it. Cooking fish meant cooking it over a fire! FIRE!

"So Rade, the guards at the entrance refused to let us in. We didn't have their leaf count." Chi stated, and Kate looked at her.

"Link has the mask to turn into a Deku. Wear it, Link. Sneak in and get to the monkey!" Link nodded. He drew out the mask and put it on. It felt weird, my skin started to harden… Not again…

The next instant, I was on the ground unable to move my hands and legs. I grumbled to myself, no lighting fires. NO LIGHTING FIRES! Chi dropped next to me as a nut. A huge flower flew down, to the ground. "What the hell?! I'm a flower?!" Kate yelled in pure horror.

"So we're all linked to Link!" Chi said, I hope Link doesn't become a Deku a lot…"

"Hey Link! Put us in your belt or pouch?! Anywhere please!" I demanded. I didn't intend of staying on the ground waiting for Link to get the song. Link scatted to pick us all up. He shoved Chi into his small pouch, put me through his belt, and Kate the flower, ended up behind his ear.

"Go Link! We must get that song!" Kate ordered, "so that I can have legs again!" Link started to twirl through the entrance the guards didn't bother him. "And stop spinning please… I'm feeling sick." Kate didn't tolerate spiny rides very well…

Through hours of sneaking through the gardens of the palace, we made it to a cage. There was a monkey tied to a pull looking sad. "Please help me!" The monkey called out. "Their going to eat me!" Link made a few gestures the monkey didn't understand, and it couldn't understand us either. Link grabbed behind his head and pulled off the mask. I returned to my normal body, just to find Kate and Link on top of me.

"Get off of me, or I'm setting you on fire!" Mmmm fire. They both scrambled off of me.

"That was a neat magic trick… Now can you help me?!"

"What do you need?" Link asked.

"Well you can go get the princess back… So these things won't eat me…" He turned his head to the celebration happening through the bars. There was a roaring fire and a bunch of Deku's dancing around it. "The princess is at the temple… Some weirdo with a mask kidnapped her… The Dekus think I ate her, she's a little too big for my mouth."

"Wait, they want to eat a monkey? Aren't they plants?" I asked, "I can just burn them down before they eat you!"

"Andrea no force… Monkey can you give us the song please?" Kate asked nicely.

"You want me to sing, so their attention will be drawn here?" The monkey looked surprised.

"That or you can be forgotten and eaten by plants." Kate smiled, the monkey sighed.

* * *

Erika: That was an odd ending… To be eaten by cannibal plants.

Andrea: Plants can be set on fire!!

Kate: Don't worry, the lack of fire in this chapter will be made up in the next chapter.

Erika: This week's scene… Something really odd…

**Random Scene of Stupidity:**

The Ganon and Link Pairing

Kate:

I asked for the gang to wait at the village for me. Along our adventure, I have wondered if the popular pairing of Link and Ganon could work. I waited in the castle, in my normal mess of clothing… The awful dresses Ganon's mothers forced me into… This was one of the rare trips back to the castle that I made. I knew he was waiting for me at the castle, but the risk was worth it.

I knocked on the door, "Ganon, can we go to the village tonight?" I tried opening the door, it was locked.

"I'm busy, go out with your friends or something." That was the first time Ganon ever rejected anything from me.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN PHATOM GANON IS DEAD?" Ah that explained it, Ganon was talking on his crystal ball. The only time you couldn't get his attention was when that man was working.

"Fine! I'll just go with that strapping young lad, he'll take me to the shooting gallery!" I yelled as I ran down the hallway. Ganon was the most jealous person I knew.

"WHAT?!" I heard him scream, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE MINIONS WANT A DENTAL PLAN?!"

I clapped, my plan was in action. I returned to the village, Erika was waiting for me at the entrance. "So, what did you do anyway? I thought you wouldn't go anywhere near the castle as long as Ganon was there?"

"Trying an experiment…" I knew I would perk Erika's interest.

"Go on?" She looked curious, I smiled sinisterly.

"I'm going to see if Ganon and Link romance is even plausible," she looked at me with disbelief. "Well I have Ganon coming to the village once business is done. I asked a minion how long he'll be tied up, told me a day at least. So I'm going to make Link look different and pretty. Then…"

"Wait Kate, you made a plan about something this stupid? You actually thought ahead too…" She shook her head, "you can think of testing guy's sexuality ahead of time. But you always cram your studying." She had a point…

"Erika, can you make Link look prettier, and give him these clothes?" I reached into the bag and brought out some clothing. "This is some clothes I picked up a few days ago. Thanks to Ganon's rupees I might add."

"Kate, I'll go along with this plan because it's something else to do. With this five day break, Andrea returned to the forest, to light it on fire no doubt." Yay, I got Erika's help for me... Evil plan!

It was the next day. Link came out being a pretty boy. His cap was gone, his golden hair was tied into a high pony tail. He wore a noble man's tunic and trunks. His knee high leather boots suited his muscular legs perfectly. "Link you look really pretty." I stated, he looked down.

"I guess… So what exactly am I doing here?" Link asked.

"You go into Impa's house and just wait facing the wall. Zelda will come and meet you then."

Erika leaned over to me, "You are mean! Lying to the poor guy about Zelda." I shrugged. Link went into the house and waited.

"You might need this Erika." I handed her a veil. "Cover yourself with this, or Ganon will be able to find us." I covered myself with the veil and sat by the door, Erika did the same.

An hour later Ganon came storming through the village. He approached us, "Where is the pretty boy of this village?!" I pointed to the door, "Thank you peasant." I giggled as he walked through the door. I stood up eagerly looking through the window.

Link turned around and stared in shock to see Ganon there. "You sure are pretty enough to be the pretty boy that Rade mentioned." Ganon towered over Link, and picked him up. "If you ever go near this… my woman, I will kill you!" Ganon held a picture of me up, even made one small enough to be in his pocket. I shivered at the thought of why he had that picture on him.

Ganon dropped the speechless Link and went to the door. Erika locked the door, Ganon stood frustrated at the door. "SON OF A GORON! The door's locked!"

"Why don't you blast down the door?" Link asked trying his best to mask his voice.

"I promised Rade I wouldn't damage anything that wasn't the castle, valley or the temples. You know, I'm a man of my word." Ganon sat down, "what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for a blonde, friend of mine to show up. Haven't seen her in years."

"Ah, so there was a mix up. Rade said she would go to the shooting range with another man. I neglected to go somewhere with her because I was busy. She's only been good to me! How I have wronged her by ignoring her each and everyday! I was too busy conquering the land to show her the love I should've!" Ganon began to cry. Gee a little dramatic, don't you think?

"Sounds like you're in a mess." Link sat down by a chair. "Maybe you should put evil aside if you feel like your neglecting her so much. I know if I was in her shoes, I would have left you by now."

"Uh, she leaves the castle constantly when I'm out."

Link leaned back a bit, "Oh… Sorry, maybe get yourself someone a bit more understanding of your situation." I knew what Link was doing, yes! Convince Ganon to get someone else!

"Nope, that's not plausible. I'm engaged to her, she will remain…" Ganon took a seat, "Shall we talk until the door is unlocked?"

Ganon and Link sat there for hours discussing anything and everything. I unlocked the door, nothing was going to happen. "The door is unlocked, maybe on the peasant women finally unlocked it!" He turned to Link, "It was an honor talking to you, Miss. I must be off thank you for the advice." He approached Link, "if you ever need comforting you know where to find me." He leaned over and kissed Link on the forehead than left through the door. I had to keep my hand clasped over my mouth to muffle the laughing.

Ganon stormed through the rest of the village trying to find Rade. Erika was giggling, "did he just call Link a girl?!"

"Yes he did!" I was on my back rolling on the floor.

Link came through the door with red cheeks, "why did Ganon kiss me?"

"He thought you were a girl! You disguised your voice to be very high pitched!" Erika stated, and ceased laughing.

I sighed, "I have to go to the shooting range and take off to the fields afterwards. Ganon won't leave this village until he sees Rade. Or we could have Miss Link seek Ganon's comfort. You might get the honour of seeing his master bedroom!"

"No! No!" Link ran back into the house.

"Kate, why did you sound so bitter?" Erika asked, giving me "the look."

"Even though Ganon annoys me to no end, it's more annoying that he's willing to 'comfort' Link…Means the guy is willing to chase anything… So should we put Link in a dress and let him amuse Ganon?"

"Kate, just go to the gallery already. Your mess you clean it up." I stomped off, she sounded like my mother for a second.

* * *

Erika: That was an interesting idea Kate…

Kate: I was talking to people and we debated stupid couples.

Andrea: Thanks for reading! We'll bother Kate to update faster!


End file.
